Naruto de Acuario: El Santo que Rige el Tiempo y la Eternidad
by Sekishiki
Summary: Un Santo que espero morir despues de sin darse cuenta haber traicionado a su diosa. Naruto una vez fue el hijo de un Ninja, ahora el es el Santo de Acuario con control sobre el tiempo. Despues de la derrota de Abzu, Naruto debe regresar a casa para una mision y quizas perdonarse a si mismo, junto con una chica que debe encontrar su proposito para vivir (Naruto x Sonia de Escorpio).
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Inicio del Tiempo de un Santo.**

**-Konoha-**

Destrucción causada por una terrible bestia de nueve colas…

Una escena verdaderamente familiar para Konoha.

Muchas versiones de esta misma escena han ocurrido cientos de miles de veces a lo largo de las diferentes realidades.

Esta realidad no es la excepción en la historia de cómo el Kyuubi fue liberado y los eventos que llevaron a esta destrucción.

Sin embargo, lo que diferencia a esta realidad es como el Kyuubi es detenido, y las consecuencias de haber tomado la decisión… de aceptar la ayuda de alguien más para sellarlo.

Con el nacimiento de un niño, el tiempo de esta historia comenzó su curso.

**-Con el Hokage: Namikaze Minato-**

El Yondaime de Konoha, Namikaze Minato ahora está en una situación realmente extraña.

Para comenzar, el Kyuubi había sido liberado de su esposa, Kushina. Quien dio nacimiento a un par de niños, un chico llamado Naruto y una chica llamada Naruko.

Y después de haber luchado contra un hombre enmascarado que tenía un Sharingan… solo quedaba sellar al Kyuubi, pero el único sello con el poder suficiente requeriría como costó la vida del Hokage.

… O eso es lo que originalmente iba a ocurrir.

Porque de la nada unas cadenas que parecían haber sido creadas de oscuridad aparecieron y atraparon al Kyuubi, así sellando todos sus movimientos.

Y antes de que Minato pudiese preguntarse qué estaba pasando, una mujer apareció de la nada.

Una hermosa mujer adulta de largos cabellos ondulados y de color verdoso. Sus ojos son azules y su piel nívea, además hace uso de maquillaje como sombra oscura y lápiz labial.

Ella viste un largo vestido negro y se cubre con una capa azulada

Aquella mujer se introdujo a sí misma como: Medea.

Medea no dio mucha información sobre sí misma, pero si proclamo que estaba aquí para ayudar a sellar al Kyuubi.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Le pregunto Minato a aquella mujer después de aprender las intenciones de ella.

Él estaba totalmente sospechoso de ella, claro está, no hacía daño al menos escuchar lo que ella iba a decir, además de que Minato tenía confianza en su propia fuerza.

"Sin embargo, el precio a pagar por hacerlo será grande," Advirtió Medea.

Y ella lo veía como algo justo, después de todo incluso con sus poderes el dominar a una bestia como esa era algo sumamente difícil.

Pero ella tenía sus planes y según lo que le había dicho su predicción del futuro, el hacer esto le ganaría un soldado bastante poderoso eventualmente.

En otras palabras si ella lograba sellar al Kyuubi (Algo que era totalmente posible para Medea), ella habría ganado una gran ventaja para su plan.

"Realmente… ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo?" Pregunto Minato, con bastante esperanza en su voz.

Usualmente el estará incrédulo e incluso hubiese atacado a Medea por creer que ella era una enemiga.

Pero el hecho de que con una extraña clase de artes ninja ella hubiese podido inmovilizar a un Biju… y que ella no hubiese hecho nada para atacar a él o a su familia….

Todos esos factores hicieron que Minato le diese el beneficio de la duda a esa mujer. Sin embargo si ella intentaba algo extraño…

"Así es, con mis poderes no debería tardarme mucho, sin embargo todavía requeriré mucha energía," Aclaro ella, por suerte, Medea era una persona de grandes poderes y también tenía una gran reserva de energía, "Pero por supuesto esto no será gratis," Eso lo dijo la bruja con seriedad.

"Ya me lo suponía," Fue la respuesta inmediata de Minato, quien entonces apunta un Kunai hacia el cuello de Medea, "Si por un solo instante piensas en llevarte al niño en el que planeas sellar al Kyuubi, entonces yo mismo te eliminare aquí y ahora," Amenazo Minato.

Minato sabía que uno de sus dos hijos seria usado para el sello, por lo que la posibilidad de que Medea buscase llevarse al niño que será el Jinchuuriki como recompensa era muy alta.

Y en el peor de los casos… esa mujer podría estar buscando transformar a ese niño en un arma…

Minato estaba en una situación bastante estresante, por lo que en su mente él estaba priorizando más que nada.

Él nunca pensó que Medea podría pedir al hijo que no fuese el Jinchuuriki, después de todo no habría mucho que ganar comparado con un Jinchuuriki.

Cualquier otra cosa Minato estaba dispuesto a negociar, pero el Jinchuuriki era lo que no era negociable.

Debido a lo peligroso de la situación, Minato no pudo detenerse a pensar con más claridad, no pudo poner a pensarse en que quizás el Kyuubi nunca fue el objetivo de Medea para comenzar.

"Me parece bien," Asintió Medea, visiblemente ella no mostraba preocupación por el hecho de que el Hokage la estuviese amenazando, "Desde un principio no estuve interesada en el poder de esa bestia," Después de todo Medea era la esposa del Dios de la Guerra, Marte.

Y además ella tenía a su disposición a los Santos de Athena.

En comparación, el poder de un Biju ni era tan grande.

Al oír eso Minato visiblemente se relajó, debido a que como el Kyuubi había sido atrapado por esas Cadenas de Oscuridad… Minato no debía preocuparse de gente muriendo.

Si Medea no necesitaba el poder del Kyuubi… ¿Entonces ella quería Dinero? ¿Territorio? ¿Conocimiento?

"Hablaremos después de que yo haya sellado a al Zorro," Decidió Medea, a lo que Minato lentamente asiente.

"¿Cuál de ellos?" Pregunto Minato a Medea, siendo que él se refería a cuál de los gemelos iba a ser usado para el Sello.

"La niña," Respondió Medea de forma automática.

Después de todo el potencial del niño era demasiado grande como para sellar un Biju en el.

Ese niño debía ser capaz de concentrarse exclusivamente en el Cosmos.

Minato asintió y rápidamente fue a buscar a su hija recién nacida, Naruko.

La recién nacida dormía tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta de que ella seria usada para sellar al poderoso Kyuubi.

Medea puso su palma en el estómago de Naruko, entonces una energía oscura comenzó a brillar en la palma de Medea. Así la bruja comenzó a recitar una especie de hechizo en un idioma que Minato no podía entender (Griego).

Fue ahí que el Kyuubi que había sido inmovilizado por las cadenas de la oscuridad comenzó a ser absorbido por el sello, eventualmente quedado sellado dentro de Naruko.

Ese sello lucia como unas letras griegas, en las que se podía leer la palabra: Medea.

"Todo está listo, ese sello tiene suficiente poder para contener al Kyuubi," Dijo Medea mientras Minato tomo en brazos a su hija, aunque en parte él estaba aliviado de que todo hubiese acabado.

"Y por último, te diré que es lo que yo deseo a cambio de haber salvado a tu aldea y evitar tu muerte," Ahora llego el momento de la verdad, y saber que le pediría ella a Minato.

"Dentro de Siete años yo regresare, y cuando eso pase me llevare conmigo… a tu hijo," Revelo Medea, dejando sorprendido a Minato, quien nunca se esperó eso.

"¡Espera!" Inmediatamente el instinto paternal de Minato se había activado, y mostraba que estaba dispuesto a pelear con Medea de ser necesario.

Minato amaba por igual a ambos hijos, sin importar que.

"¿Realmente crees que es una buena idea desafiar a alguien que pudo detener por si misma a un Biju?" Respondió Medea, cosa que silencio a Minato.

"El hecho es que ya hicimos ese acuerdo, y si lo rompes… entonces liberare al Kyuubi," Revelo Medea, lo que hizo que Minato se quedase inmóvil, "¿Por qué te sorprendes? Yo cree ese Sello con mis poderes, así que es únicamente natural que yo también sepa cómo romper ese sello," El Yondaime apretó los dientes al haber sido acorralado por esa mujer.

"Recuerda, dentro de siete años vendré a buscar a tu hijo," Y con eso, Medea comenzó a retirarse del lugar, pero antes de eso ella le dio unas últimas palabras a Minato, "Por cierto, creo que tu esposa todavía tenía una pequeña pizca de vida en ella, si te apresuras es posible que puedas salvarla," Y así, Medea había desaparecido tan súbitamente como ella había llegado.

Minato no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, así que decidió que lo mejor sería intentar salvar a Kushina si eso fuese posible.

Y de esa forma, el destino de Naruto había sido marcado desde el primer día…

**-Afueras de Konoha (7 Años Después)-**

Podemos ver a Medea caminado por el camino que lleva a Konoha. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría, ella está usando esta ruta como salida, siendo que ella había obtenido ya lo que ella quería.

Caminando a lado de ella se encontraba un pequeño niño de siete años con cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Ese chico vestía ropa simple, unos pantalones y una camiseta blanca y sandalias.

Sin embargo a simple vista uno podía notar que ese chico no estaba bien en lo absoluto, debido a que él había bajado la cabeza y leves rastros de lágrimas se encontraban en sus ojos. Indicando que él había llorado o que estaba a punto de llorar.

Pero con eso una cosa era obvia: Ese chico no quería esto.

"Descuida Naruto-kun, estoy segura de que tu hermana debe estar muy arrepentida por lo que ella te dijo," Se escucha la voz de Medea usando un tono más amable y maternal para calmar a un Naruto que fue claramente afectado por las últimas palabras de su hermana.

"Si…" Respondió Naruto mientras dio un leve asentimiento con su cabeza, pero por como el rubio seguí cabizbajo y por el tono distante de su respuesta, era obvio que él no estaba prestando verdadera atención a lo que decía Medea.

Sin embargo Medea sabia como lidiar con algo como eso, después de todo ella también fue una madre.

"Naruto," Entonces Medea acaricio levemente la cabeza de Naruto, así ganándose definitivamente la atención del chico, "Ella no te odia, te puedo asegurar que cuando se dé cuenta que realmente te fuiste y que no volverás en mucho tiempo," O que quizás no vuelva en lo absoluto, después de todo en unos años más este planeta sería un mundo sin vida mientras que la humanidad pasaría a vivir en el Planeta Marte.

"¿Por qué tengo… que irme de casa?" Finalmente Naruto decide preguntar al menos eso. El rubio no entiende la situación.

Naruto había sentido como sus padres habían actuado de manera diferente durante estos últimos días. Pero nunca se imaginó que tenía que ver consigo mismo teniendo que irse de casa.

"Fue el precio a pagar por el haber sellado el Kyuubi en tu hermana, desde el momento fije mis ojos en ti, pude sentir un gran potencial," Cierto, Medea pudo haber elegido a Naruto como el Jinchuuriki en lugar de Naruko, pero entonces ella habría perdido a una persona con potencial.

"Pero… ¿Podre volver a casa algún día?" Naruto quería volver a la casa de sus padres y también… disculparse con su hermana.

"Hmm… eso dependerá si puedes superar las pruebas que experimentaras y si eres capaz de volverte un Santo," Respondió Medea.

Naruto estaba curioso sobre lo que era un 'Santo'.

"Pero si lo logras y quieres regresar, no te detendré," Y con estas palabras, Medea había logrado perfectamente ganarse a Naruto a fingir ser una persona compasiva.

"En ese caso… ¡Quiero comenzar ese entrenamiento!" En esa última parte Naruto mostro que él siempre fue un chico alegre y lleno de energía.

"Muy bien, Naruto, de hecho en estos momentos planeo llevarte con quien te enseñara todo lo que necesitas saber: El Santo Dorado de Capricornio: Ionia".

Y así, usando su magia, Medea se teletransporto junto con Naruto al lugar en el que Ionia les esperaba. Y además así los Ninjas que en secreto seguían a Medea por órdenes del Hokage… vieron como ella desapareció de la nada.

Los Ninjas no sabían que en estos momentos Naruto estaba conociendo a aquel que lo entrenaría por los próximos años.

**-Campo Montañoso, (País de la Tierra), Tres Años Después-**

"¡Todavía no!" Se puede escuchar una voz severa.

Dicha voz le pertenecía al mismísimo Ionia de Capricornio. Aquel que hace ya tres años había aceptado a Naruto como su estudiante a petición de Medea.

Ionia era un hombre ya viejo, lo que se notaba por su cabello y barba gris, pero a pesar de estar en edad avanzada, su cuerpo todavía era muscular.

Ella le explico a Ionia que Naruto tenía un gran poder latente dentro de sí y que en el futuro llegaría a ser muy útil para las ambiciones de Marte, y por eso una persona fuerte y con experiencia como Ionia era necesaria para sacar a luz todo ese potencial.

Al principio el Santo de Capricornio no estaba muy convencido, después de todo el tenia otras cosas más importantes en las que ocupar su tiempo.

Como por ejemplo buscar una manera de salvar a su amada Diosa Athena del cruel destino que ella ha tenido desde siempre.

Al final el llego a un acuerdo con Medea: Si ese chico realmente tenía un gran Cosmos y un potencial notable, entonces Naruto se convertiría en su estudiante.

Y cuando fue el momento de conocer a Naruto… Ionia sintió un gran potencial en su Cosmos que dormía en lo más profundo de Naruto.

De hecho Ionia supo que con un entrenamiento adecuado, Naruto podía llegar incluso a ser un Santo de Oro. Pero a la vez eso significaba que el entrenamiento de Naruto se volvía más severo a cada momento.

"Ya tuve suficiente… necesito descansar…" Se escuchaban las suplicas del joven Naruto de ocho años, lagrimas se podían encontrar en sus azules ojos.

Su cuerpo se encontraba cerca del límite, incluso el entrenamiento que él había tenido con sus padres era cosa de niños comparados con lo que Ionia sometía a Naruto…

El cuerpo de Naruto era más resistente y tenía más energía que el promedio… pero eso le ayudaba en poco si se comparaba a lo que Ionia le forzaba a hacer como entrenamiento

"Todavía no," Respondió de manera sebera el Santo de Capricornio, "Todavía no siento ni una sola pizca de Cosmos proviniendo de tu cuerpo," Así es, el objetivo de este entrenamiento era que Naruto despertase su Cosmos.

Pero como en el caso del rubio, su cuerpo había sido acostumbrado al Chakra y a la vida de un Ninja, el despertar el Cosmos era todavía más difícil. Debido a eso Ionia tenía que poner al límite absoluto al cuerpo de Naruto.

Y si Naruto llegaba a morir por simplemente no ser capaz de soportar el entrenamiento… entonces sería una lástima, pero a la vez indicaría que el chico no tenia lo necesario para llegar a ser un Santo.

"¡Ya te lo dije!" Exclamo un frustrado Naruto ante Ionia, quien no mostro una sola reacción por la respuesta del rubio, "¡Es imposible para mí! ¡No puedo hacerlo!" Naruto ya sentía que en cualquier instante su cuerpo se iba a romper en mil pedazos debido al entrenamiento infernal al cual Ionia lo había sometido.

"Si realmente quieres descansar, ¡Entonces solo tienes que despertar tu Cosmos!" Respondió Ionia, siendo esas mismas palabras las que le viejo Santo de Capricornio había usado una y otra vez para motivar a Naruto para que pudiese despertar su Cosmos.

Pero a la vez Naruto era insistente en desobedecer a Ionia cuando tuviese la oportunidad, aun cuando eso resultase en un castigo de parte del Santo de Capricornio.

Naruto prácticamente era… un chico que era de los que encontrarían muy difíciles el arrodillarse o jurar lealtad ante alguien, aunque en si eso no era imposible… únicamente chicos como Naruto debían encontrar a la persona indicada para seguir. E Ionia se aseguraría de que esa lealtad fuese dirigida a Athena.

"¡Pero ni siquiera sé cómo hacer eso!" Exclamo un frustrado Naruto, "Lo único que me enseñaron mis padres fue a usar el Chakra, algo en lo que soy un prodigo según ellos…" Naruto sonrió un poco para sí mismo después de decir aquellas palabras, recordando las veces que él era elogiado por sus padres cuando él hacía algo bien.

"¡Inútil!" Fue la respuesta de Ionia de Capricornio al oír lo que había dicho Naruto.

Enfocarse en el Chakra… ¡Eso no ayudaría en nada a Naruto para que despertarse el Cosmos!

Naruto retrocedió asustado unos pasos al escuchar como reaccióno su maestro, a la vez Naruto esperaba que Ionia intentase darle otro golpe o patada.

"Esas cosas son inútiles, tu mente debe enfocarse en ser un Santo de Athena," Y de la nada, un Libro apareció en las manos de Ionia.

Naruto se horrorizo ante eso, ya que tan solo podía significarse una sola cosa.

Un poder terrible, un ataque muy poderoso que Naruto había sentido en carne propia con anterioridad.

"**¡Domination Language! (Lenguaje de la Dominación)"** Exclamo Ionia, de esa forma utilizando su técnica.

Entonces el Santo de Capricornio usa su Cosmos para buscar una orden específica en su Libro.

"_**Arrodíllate,**_" Fue la orden que dio Ionia, una orden que no podía ser desobedecida.

Naruto hace eso, aun cuando su cuerpo pelease en contra de esa orden.

"¿Naruto, recuerdas lo que te he enseñado sobre los Santos y el deber que tenemos hacia Athena?" Dijo Ionia, probando si Naruto había logrado memorizar las enseñanzas que el Santo de Capricornio le había dado.

"Los Santos son soldados leales a la Diosa Athena, la cual protege este mundo de las fuerzas el mal, el deber de los Santos es protegerla y amarla más que a nadie," Recito Naruto, recordando que Ionia le había enseñado eso.

"Así es, desde tiempos inmemoriales, Athena-sama nos ha protegido," Ionia planeaba que Naruto también fuese alguien con una gran lealtad por la Diosa Athena.

Pero como Naruto había avanzado desde la primera vez que Ionia lo había visto… el Santo de Capricornio decidió que era momento de revelarle la verdad sobre las Naciones Elementales a Naruto.

"Naruto, déjame hacerte una pregunta: ¿Por qué hasta ahora nadie en las Naciones Elementales ha escuchado hablar de los Santos?" Pregunta Ionia, a lo que Naruto luce confundido.

A decir verdad él nunca se lo había preguntado hasta ahora, pero ahora que Naruto se puso a pensar sobre eso, ciertamente era raro que nadie hubiese escuchado hablar de los Santos, debido a que varias aldeas se estarían matando entre ellas para obtener a gente con poderes tan grandes.

O en otro caso habría usuarios de Cosmos dándose a conocer al mundo…

Pero ni una sola mención había sido hecha sobre ellos…

"No lo sé…" Admitió Naruto, quien todavía estaba de rodillas gracias al poder de Ionia.

"Veras, hace muchos años, en plena época de los Dioses, hubo un conflicto entre los Dioses del Olimpo y los Gigantes," Ionia comenzó su explicación con algo que a primera vista no tenía relación alguna con las Naciones Elementales, pero en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, Naruto sabía que el viejo Santo de Capricornio no bromeaba cuando se trata de estas cosas.

"El nombre de tan monstruoso conflicto se llama…"

**GIGANTOMAQUIA**

"Gigantomaquia…" Repitió un intrigado Naruto aquella palabra desconocida.

"Los Gigantes fueron guiados por su Dios y hermano menor: Tifón," Dijo Ionia… aunque por unos instantes Naruto sintió algo al escuchar el nombre 'Tifón', "Al principio los Dioses del Olimpo comenzaron perdiendo, pero gracias a Zeus todo cambio, debido a que este derroto a Tifón, sellándolo así,".

Ahora Naruto estaba totalmente atrapado en las palabras de su maestro.

"El resto de los Gigantes fueron sellados en el Tártaro, mientras que Tifón duerme por siempre en su sello en el Monte Etna en Sicilia," Ahí finalizo su explicación Ionia de Capricornio.

"Increíble…" Murmuro Naruto, quien entonces miro de forma curiosa a Ionia, "¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso conque nadie haya oído hablar de los Santos en estas tierras donde los rumores vuelan?" Naruto no entendía que tenía que ver eso con la situación actual.

"A eso iba, veras Naruto, resulta que la humanidad estuvo involucrada en esa Guerra, pero únicamente como adoradores leales… por los humanos que apoyaron a los Gigantes recibieron un castigo," Cuando Ionia dijo eso, Naruto ya comenzaba a tener una clara idea de a donde se dirigía todo.

"Espera…" La voz de Naruto tenía sorpresa en ella, "No me digas que entonces…" Pero Naruto no se atrevió a terminar sus palabras, aun cuando era obvio lo que él quería decir.

"Correcto, las Naciones Elementales son el lugar donde los descendientes de los que apoyaron a los Gigantes, esas personas fueron condenadas a pasar una eternidad separadas del resto del mundo, en otras palabras un castigo de los Dioses," Finalizo su explicación Ionia.

Fue en ese momento que el Santo de Capricornio libero a su estudiante de los poderes de su _Domination Language_….

Naruto inmediatamente se levanta al sentirse libre de los efectos de la terrible técnica de su maestro.

"Puede que lo que te revele no te sirva de mucho, pero considera eso una recompensa por no haber muerto hasta ahora," Cuando Ionia dijo eso, Naruto tembló un poco de forma involuntaria pro la forma tan casual que el Santo de Capricornio mencionaba la muerte, "Y recuerda que 'El Conocimiento es Poder'," Esas últimas palabras fueron dichas con Ionia poniendo su Libro en frente suyo para que Naruto lo pudiese ver mejor.

Naruto simplemente asiente ante las palabras de su maestro.

"Muy bien, puedo ver que finalmente recobraste tu energía, por lo que continuaremos tu entrenamiento," Y con eso el entrenamiento de Naruto continuo.

Eventualmente el Cosmos dentro de Naruto despertó, lo que dejo satisfecho a Ionia, quien con eso pudo regresar a Palestra, pero no sin dejarle a Naruto dos cosas: La Clothstone que tenía la Armadura de Plata que se le había asignado… y los requerimientos para pasar la última prueba que de ser superada… Naruto podría ir al Santuario y salir de este Continente.

**-Dos Años Después, (País del Agua)-**

Ahora nos encontramos en un bosque del País del Agua. Un lugar que debía estar en guerra civil por lo que Naruto había oído hablar.

Y también este lugar serviría como escenario… ¡Del próximo nivel de su entrenamiento!

"¡Corran!" Se escucha la aterrada voz de alguien.

"¡Nos va a alcanzar!" Otra voz en pánico puede ser oída.

"¿¡Cómo es posible que ese chico siempre pueda alcanzarnos!?" Y finalmente una voz con más poder, ahí se puede notar de quien quiera que se tratase, era el líder.

"¡Ese condenado mocoso no puede ser tan fuerte!" Dijo incrédulo otro de los hombres, "¡Ese chico ni siquiera debía tener diez años!".

Mirando mejor podemos ver finalmente quienes eran esas personas que aparentemente eran perseguidas por un niño.

Se trataba… de un grupo de Ninjas.

No era posible decir a que grupo ellos le eran leales en esta guerra civil del País del Agua. Solo se podía decir que debían tener un nivel alto para ser Ninjas en un país que está en guerra civil.

Sin embargo no era posible distinguir casi nada de ellos, debido a que fuese cual fuese la razón, el cuerpo de esos ninjas estaba cubierto con un traje que les cubría todo el cuerpo con excepción de los ojos.

El que más se hacía notar era el líder, quien tenía un cuerpo bastante muscular y más alto que el de los demás.

Ese grupo de Ninjas había terminado de asesinar a los Ninjas del grupo contrario, claro aun cuando ganaron, varios de los suyos habían muerto para lograrlo.

El grupo original de estos Ninjas que están escapando de un niño era: 80

Y ahora son… 30.

Aun si estaban un poco cansados y heridos, una sola persona no podía derrotarlos.

Únicamente un Ninja de Nivel Kage hubiese sido capaz.

Sin embargo de la nada un niño vestido en una extraña armadura apareció de la nada. Por la forma de esa armadura, la parte inferior de la cara de ese chico estaba oculta, dándole también cierta apariencia similar a la de un Ninja.

"Descuiden, creo que finalmente lo perdimos," Dijo el líder mientras sus subordinados dieron un suspiro de alivio, "Pero como sea, es de primera prioridad que le reportemos a nuestros superiores sobre ese chico en caso de que se vuelva un peligro en el futuro," Todos asintieron ante esa ruta de acción.

Pero antes de que otro movimiento pudiese ser hecho u otra palabra pudiese ser dicha…

"No me molesta que hagan eso, de hecho me ayudaría bastante el que envíen más Ninjas para lidiar conmigo, siempre y cuando sean de nivel superior a Genin," Una voz que era bastante familiar para estos Ninjas se escucha.

La atención de esos Ninjas inmediatamente se centra arriba de una de las ramas de uno de los árboles que se encuentran en este bosque.

Ahí arriba se encontraba… 'Ese Chico'. Ese chico que vestía una Armadura que parecía estar hecha de plata.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Es el!" Exclamo uno de los miembros del grupo de Ninjas, el miedo era totalmente visible.

"¡Maldito!" El líder de los Ninjas saco una Katana y la apunto hacia Naruto, "¿¡Quién eres tú!?" Al menos saber el nombre de ese chico sería algo bueno.

"Sería demasiado problemático dar mi verdadero nombre," Suspiro Naruto, ya que si eso pasaba, entonces Konoha le estaría persiguiendo y eso era lo que meno quería Naruto, "Pero al menos pueden referirse a mi como: Horologium," Dijo Naruto.

"Bueno, eso ya no importa, aun con si no sabes tu nombre, de cualquier manera terminaras muerto," El líder decidió tratar de enfrentar a Naruto, con la esperanza de que en esta ocasión el Santo de Horologium pudiese ser derrotado.

Pero era esa extraña habilidad de ese chico lo que era el mayor problema.

"Cinco Minutos," Anuncio Naruto, quien comenzó a emitir un aura de color blanco que tomo la forma de un reloj de gran tamaño, el cual estaba detrás de Naruto, "Eso es lo que me tardare en derrotarlos a todos," Anuncio Naruto con un tono de confianza absoluta.

"¡A él!" Y con esa última orden del líder, los Ninjas fueron a atacar a Naruto que solo dijo una cosa como respuesta.

"**¡Jikan Ken! (Golpe de Tiempo)"** Y así, un combate había dado su inicio.

Los Ninjas que recordaron esa fatídica noche siempre recordaran como el mismísimo tiempo parecía estar al comando de ese chico que aun cuando no asesino a nadie, los derroto a todos y tomo las Hitai-Ate como prueba de su victoria…

**-País de las Olas, Puerto (Meses Después)-**

"Finalmente ha llegado el momento de partir…" Comento Naruto de una manera un tanto distante mientras miraba el mar desde su posición sentado en un muelle.

Él había completado la prueba final que Ionia le había impuesto antes de regresar a Mundo Exterior. Aquella prueba de derrotar a doscientos Shinobi de rango superior a Genin.

Naruto Namikaze, ahora conocido como el Santo de Horologium (Reloj), uno de los Santos de Plata simplemente espera por la persona que vendrá en un bote a buscarlo.

Aunque en si un poco de curiosidad existía en la mente de Naruto, preguntándose quien sería enviado a recogerlo.

¿Quizás sería su maestro, Ionia de Capricornio?

Realmente no sería algo tan malo volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo… especialmente tomando en cuenta lo mucho que Naruto había avanzado desde ese pequeño chico que ni siquiera sabía cómo usar el Cosmos… a un Santo de Plata de gran nivel que quizás algún día pudiese ser un Dorado.

Sin embargo había un pequeño error con ese razonamiento por parte de Naruto.

Ese error era… que Naruto no necesitaba de esperar para ser un Santo Dorado… él ya tenía el Cosmos necesario para ocupar ese rango dentro del Ejercito de Athena (O mejor dicho para este punto…el Ejercito de Marte) sin embargo por alguna extraña razón nadie se lo ha dicho.

Eso se debe a otra razón bastante simple: A Naruto no le han explicado toda la situación.

Naruto no sabe la verdad de las intenciones de Medea o del Ejército de Marte.

El rubio cree que el pelea por Athena, y debido a las enseñanzas de Ionia, Naruto a la vez es bastante leal y se enorgullece de ser un Santo de Athena.

Así que la posibilidad de que Naruto traicionase a Marte… era bastante alta.

Tan solo bastaba que el Santo de Horologium escuchase que la Athena que esta con el Ejército de Marte es una Athena falsa, y que la verdadera Athena actualmente no podía usar su Cosmos y que algún día seria encontrada y usada como un sacrificio para el plan de Marte.

Y por eso mismo Medea decidió que por lo pronto Naruto debería continuar siendo un Santo de Plata, para estudiar sus poderes más de cerca y además para decidir cuándo seria el momento indicado de entregarle la Armadura Dorada.

Después de todo sería bastante problemático el tener en contra a un chico con poderes de tiempo y además con una Armadura Dorada.

"Estoy feliz de poder ser un Santo que protege a este mundo… ¿Pero realmente tengo que abandonar a mi familia?" Esa era la pregunta que siempre quedo en el corazón de Naruto de Horologium.

Naruto… podía haber ido a verlos en cualquier instante desde que Ionia había regresado a Palestra.

Después de todo con su última prueba siendo supervisada por nadie (Al parecer Ionia simplemente confió en Naruto, tan simple como eso) y no le costaba nada a Naruto el simple hecho de pasar por Konoha para ver a su familia y amigos una vez más.

Sin embargo… ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

Quizás… tan solo quizás podía ser a causa de…

"Naruko…" Murmuro melancólicamente Naruto, demostrando emociones sobre esa 'mascara de seriedad' que él había construido desde que su entrenamiento de Santo había iniciado.

Ese día de despedida… aquellas palabras de su hermana… esas palabras dolieron más que el haber tenido que irse de casa. ¿Cómo pudo el haber sido tan ciego ante el dolor de su propia hermana?

Naruto nunca se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de lo que había ocurrido y de cómo sin darse cuenta Naruko había sido dejada de lado.

De cierta forma, como Naruto todavía era un niño, a él todavía le quedaba una gran vida por vivir, por lo que él no podía entender lo que sus padres debían haber sentido durante todos estos años.

Ellos sabían que no importaba lo que ellos quisiesen, Medea iría a buscarlo y llevárselo lejos, nada podía cambiar ese hecho.

El padre de Naruto había dado su palabra como Hokage que el accedería a lo que Medea le hubiese pedido, sin mencionar que gracias a esa mujer muchas vidas se salvaron, incluida la de la Madre de Naruto.

Y como Naruto estaba tan absorbido en sus pensamientos, el no sintió como poco a poco alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

Una persona con un poder muy superior se acercaba hacia a Naruto, quien únicamente veía el mar y de vez en cuando tocaba su Clothstone que había sido hecha un anillo en su dedo índice izquierdo.

"Veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte, Horologium," Una voz muy familiar llega a los oídos de Naruto, quien sin siquiera pensarlo se voltea y se arrodilla ante esa persona.

Esa persona era… Medea.

"Así es, me he esforzado mucho por llegar a este nivel, Medea-sama," Ahora Naruto usaba un tono de voz más formal cuando hablaba con Medea, sabiendo que ella era una parte importante (O lo que Naruto creía) del ejercito de Athena.

Medea sonríe ante las palabras de Naruto, a la vez que ella analiza al rubio con su mirada, como si estuviese midiendo los poderes y potencial de ese chico.

Si, el haber interferido aquella noche y usar su magia para sellar a ese Zorro de Nueve Colas en aquella chica fue una gran decisión.

"Así lo veo, Ionia me mostro las doscientas Hitai-Ate que debías conseguir para pasar su prueba, debo decir que él estaba impresionado, él había predicho que te tardarías un año más, pero sorpresivamente recibimos tu mensaje un año antes de lo previsto," La sonrisa de Medea indicaba que ella estaba feliz con los resultados de Naruto, los cuales superaron las expectativas que ella tenía puesta en él.

Sin embargo no todo era así de ideal para la bruja.

Como Naruto había demostrado más potencial del que ella había imaginado, habría que intentar algo más extremo para que Naruto no se revelase en contra del Ejército de Marte.

De hecho… había un hechizo que podía funcionar si se usaba en una Armadura Vacía, tomaría bastante tiempo prepararlo, además que Medea también estaba ocupada con otros asuntos. Por lo que al menos serían unos pocos años.

Y ella había confirmado que el signo de Naruto era… Acuario.

Y eso era bueno, porque casualmente la Armadura de Acuario no tenía dueño en estos momentos, y se ha decidido que no tendrá dueño hasta que Naruto sea llamado para vestirla.

Pero por si acaso y solo por si acaso… Medea tenía un plan de contingencia en caso de que Naruto los traicionase al descubrir que Marte está usando a una Falsa Athena y de que alguna manera le pudiese sobreponerse al enorme poder del hechizo que Medea planeaba poner en la Armadura de Acuario.

Después de todo aun cuando Naruto es un prodigo, todavía es inferior ante el poder del hermano menor de Medea: Amor de Piscis.

Si se daba la situación de que Naruto lograse resistirse al hechizo que Medea planea poner en la Armadura de Acuario, y entonces revelarse en contra de Marte… Amor de Piscis sería enviado para lidiar con Naruto.

"Mis poderes sobre el tiempo me ayudaron mucho, Medea-sama," Dijo Naruto, aunque había un leve sonrojo en su rostro por el elogio que él había recibido, siendo que durante los últimos años, Naruto no había escuchado elogios.

"No creo que únicamente hayan sido tus poderes, incluso a un Santo de Plata con experiencia le hubiese costado el derrotar a doscientos Ninjas en tan poco tiempo como tú," Respondió Medea a las palabras de Naruto.

Por supuesto ella no menciona que los Santos de Plata no tienen un poder comparable con el de los Santos de Oro.

En la historia del Santuario, únicamente existió otro Santo de Plata que podía admitir tener un poder igual o incluso superior al de los Santos de Oro: Orfeo de Lira.

Naruto no estaba al nivel de Orfeo, debido a que Naruto de tenia un poder 'igual' al de los Santos de Oro, pero a diferencia de Orfeo, Naruto no tenía un poder 'superior' al de los Santos de Oro.

"Si usted lo dice…" Naruto decidió aceptar el cumplido.

Pero entonces los ojos de Medea se pusieron serios, indicando que el momento de este encuentro se había terminado y ahora era tiempo de cambiar de tema.

"Aun cuando me gusto el volver a verte, lamentablemente no puedo llevarte yo misma hacia el Santuario," Medea fingió estar decepcionada por la situación, cuando en realidad ella no le daba mucha importancia a algo tan trivial como acompañar a Naruto.

A decir verdad ella tenía otras cosas importantes que hacer en las Naciones Elementales, y por eso ella necesitaba privacidad. Debido a que lo que ella planeaba hacer… de seguro llevaría a Naruto a intentar matarla si él se enterase.

"Está bien, no necesita preocuparse por algo como eso," Dijo un ligeramente nervioso Naruto, quien pensó que Medea se sentía triste por no poder acompañarlo, "Si usted me dice que hacer, yo solo llegare al Santuario," Aseguro Naruto, quien aun no teniendo experiencia con botes, decidió que en esta situación esto era lo más apropiado.

"Sin embargo traje a alguien conmigo para que esa persona te pudiese llevar," Cuando Medea dijo esas palabras, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en sorpresa.

La mente del rubio inmediatamente pensó en su maestro: Ionia de Capricornio.

Medea se dio cuenta al instante de lo que debía pasar por la mente de Naruto, así que ella decidió corregirlo.

"Ionia se encuentra en Palestra, como él es el director, es natural que el este ocupado," Aclaro Medea.

Naruto asiente, habiendo recordado que Ionia había mencionado ese lugar llamado Palestra en algunas ocasiones, siendo una escuela en donde se entrena a los Santos.

"Es por eso que traje a alguien de confianza para que te guie," Al decir eso, la mirada de Medea se a la derecha.

Naruto centra su atención a donde Medea le había indicado.

De la nada apareció una persona… una chica para ser más específicos.

Esa chica llamaría mucho la atención de no ser porque en estos momentos el puerto se encontraba vacío, salvo por Naruto, Medea y esta chica que acababa de aparecer.

Esa chica vestía una armadura de color negro, llevaba una máscara que cubría su rostro, ella tenía piel bronceada y finalmente largo cabello de color rosa.

En si Naruto no pudo evitar sentir un poco de intriga por esa chica. Esa chica parecía ser dos o tres años mayor que él.

Por alguna razón fue un interés a primera vista.

"Naruto de Horologium, la persona que está ahí es mi hija, una de los miembros del ejército de Marte, Sonia de Avispón," Medea presento a Sonia, quien simplemente asintió.

"Ella se encargara de guiarte hacia el Santuario," Y sin nada más que decir, Medea comenzó a alejarse del lugar, solo con ella sabiendo que iría a hacer en estas tierras.

Ahora Naruto y Sonia se quedaron solos, con el Santo de Horologium viéndose un poco nervioso ante la situación, siendo que esta era la primera vez que Naruto estaba a solas con una chica que no fuese miembro de su familia, y francamente eso lo ponía un poco nervioso.

Mas aun porque parecía que Sonia no era del tipo de chicas con el cual era fácil entablar una conversación casual.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras ahí mirando?" Finalmente hablo Sonia, quien al parecer estaba un poco molesta por el hecho de que Naruto se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada.

"¿Eh? B-bueno… yo…" Intento responder Naruto, quien se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras de Sonia.

En estos instantes el rubio no parecía ser ese chico que derroto a doscientos Ninjas de nivel superior a Genin para pasar la prueba que Ionia le había dejado.

"Sígueme y te llevare al bote que nos sacara de estas tierras," Indico Sonia, quien comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección a la cual Naruto comenzó a caminar con ella.

Este era el último día de Naruto en las tierras donde el nació, y aun cuando el eventualmente regresaría… pasaría un tiempo.

Y el Naruto que regresaría… sería una persona diferente, no únicamente en el Rango de su Armadura, sino que también en su actitud.

Así comienza la historia de Naruto, quien eventualmente seria reconocido con el título de_**: El Santo que Rige el Tiempo y la Eternidad.**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Saint Seiya Omega necesita más aprecio. Quizás por eso decidí hacer esta historia.

Como lo he dicho antes, mi caso con Naruto de Sagitario fue algo que hice al comenzar a escribir y para cuando me di cuenta ya había salido fuera de lo que yo quería que originalmente ocurriese de hecho llego hasta el punto en el que no sabía que escribir o como continuar, y la frustración ante eso me hizo borrar dicha historia.

Así que me disculpo profundamente ante todos ustedes a los que les gusto esa historia, pero como ahora las cosas son distintas, creo que ahora si puedo sacar más potencial de esta historia.

Tokisada de Acuario no es uno de mis Santos Dorados favoritos de Omega (Los que sí lo son: otros como Genbu de Libra y Fudou de Virgo y Harbinger de Tauro) pero me pareció interesante el concepto de un Santo de Acuario que pudiese manipular el tiempo, y además como en el Canon, Tokisada se enfrentó a un Santo/Ninja (Haruto de Lobo) decidí que ese puesto era ideal para Naruto.

Y para la Saga Dorada, esto vendría siendo el Capitulo Acuario. Siendo que elegí a ese signo porque se me hacia interesante la idea de un Naruto con poderes de tiempo.

Aquí Naruto al principio de esto será como Shura de Capricornio: Alguien muy leal a Athena y que se enorgullece de serlo. Pero que al final se da cuenta de que él había estado luchando en contra de Athena sin saberlo.

Además Naruto tiene una muy errónea impresión de Medea, por lo que al descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de ella… los resultados no serán agradables.

La pareja como vieron es Naruto x Sonia de Escorpio. Siendo que después será revelado como la presencia de Naruto le permitió a ella el sobrevivir.

Además si se dan cuenta, en Saint Seiya siempre hay una amistad entre los Santos de Escorpio y de Acuario.

Por último, siendo que igual nuestro protagonista es Acuario… ¿Acaso Naruto debería aprender las técnicas de Hyoga?

Debido a que de esa forma el dominaría los dos métodos para 'Detener el Átomo' la primera siendo sus poderes sobre el tiempo, y la segunda los poderes de hielo de Hyoga.

¿Qué opinan?

A parte de Sonia, originalmente Naruto habría salvado la vida de Mycenae de Leo de morir ante Amor de Piscis.

Pero luego viendo que Naruto ni era cercano con Mycenae… decidí eliminar esa posibilidad.

Finalmente: ¿Qué les pareció mi idea de que las Naciones Elementales son donde viven los descendientes de aquellos que apoyaron a los Gigantes durante la Gigantomaquia?

Eso puede que sea importante para el futuro, así que recuérdenlo.

En el próximo veremos lo que paso entre Naruto y su familia, y porque al parecer hubo una pelea con su hermana gemela, Naruko. Debido a que decidí hacer esto corto como era un prólogo.

Como sea, dejen comentarios amigos y recuerden: SAINT SEIYA FOREVER!

En mi perfil ahora hay un avance que muestra cómo va la Saga Dorada, así que ya saben, mándenme sugerencias por PM si creen tener una buena idea para la Saga Dorada.


	2. Derrota Completa

**Capítulo 01: Derrota Completa.**

**-Confines del Tiempo-**

Un lugar ubicado en una dimensión más allá del tiempo, este lugar está cubierto de arena,

Este lugar es uno que la gente común y corriente no puede alcanzar, un lugar donde el concepto de 'Tiempo' no es igual al que los seres humanos están acostumbrados.

Solo unos pocos son los que pueden llegar aquí, después de todo no hay muchos que puedan manejar el concepto del 'Tiempo' como un poder.

Y de entre todos los Santos, únicamente el de Horologium… Naruto, era capaz de hacer tal cosa.

Y siguiendo esa lógica, nos encontramos a Naruto en este lugar. Su cuerpo no tiene una Armadura y el rubio se encuentra lastimado, probablemente por una pelea en la que él había sido derrotado.

Pero simplemente viéndolo uno podía decir que habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo vimos.

Al parecer fueron tres años los que pasaron.

Naruto había crecido de forma normal en esos tres años, aunque su cuerpo era más musculoso que hace tres años. Cortesía de haber tenido que hacer misiones para Marte (Quien como muchos otros Santos, Naruto creía que Marte estaba del lado de Athena).

En particular, Naruto había sido reconocido como uno de los mejores Santos de Plata cuando se trataba de cumplir misiones y enfrentarse a los enemigos del Santuario. Por lo que había confianza en él.

Aunque… en si tener el poder de controlar el tiempo era una ventaja.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Se escucha la respiración pesada de Naruto, quien yace inmóvil en las arenas del suelo de este lugar, "Me derrotaron… pero ese chico pudo alcanzar el Séptimo Sentido…" Una leve sonrisa apareció en la boca de Naruto, junto con un pequeño rastro de sangre saliendo de la parte inferior de su labio, todo indicaba que nuestro héroe había sido… derrotado en una batalla.

"Hehe, pero aun así es raro," Naruto dio una risa de ironía ante su situación, "Desde que me hice un Santo de Plata, yo nunca fui derrotado…" Naruto comenzó a buscar cierto objeto muy importante en uno de sus bolsillos, el cual fue encontrado en unos segundos…

Ese objeto era…

Una especie de Joya Dorada que irradiaba un gran poder.

Esta era una de las evoluciones que habían sufrido los Santos cuando el Meteoro de la Oscuridad había impactado la Tierra en la última Guerra de Athena Contra Marte. La otra evolución había sido el que los Santos hubiesen podido añadirles el poder de los Elementos al Cosmos.

Esa Joya Dorada tenía adentro suyo una Armadura Dorada. Este era el nuevo método en por el cual los Santos podían cargar su Armaduras.

Esa Joya recibía el nombre de…

**CLOTHSTONE**

Y como esta tenía un color dorado en lugar de uno plateado, solo podía tratarse de la Armadura Dorada, el tipo de Armadura más poderoso de los rangos del Ejército de Athena.

La razón es bastante simple: Hace poco Naruto había finalmente sido ascendido de rango, del Santo de Plata de Horologium… hacia el Santo Dorado de Acuario.

Todo paso cuando Marte había comenzado su plan para crear un nuevo mundo en Marte, matando a la Tierra en el proceso que duraría 12 horas.

Y que los Santos Dorados del Santuario le habían jurado lealtad a Marte, de esa manera traicionando a Athena. Naruto supo de la verdad al oír a los Soldados de Marte hablando sobre eso.

Por supuesto que cuando Naruto se enteró de eso, su primer impulso había sido ir directamente hacia donde se encontraba Marte junto con Medea y derrotarlos.

Pero esa idea no duro casi nada en la mente del rubio, sabiendo que si el intentaba algo como eso, el debería enfrentarse al poder de los Santos Dorados

Y aun cuando Naruto era consciente de que él era poderoso aun entre los Santos de Plata, ni eso iba a ser suficiente en contra de los Santos Dorados. Así que por más duro que fuese, Naruto decidió esperar a una buena oportunidad para atacar, específicamente cuando Medea decidiese nombrarlo Santo de Acuario.

Naruto también era consciente de eso. Como él había tenido un entrenamiento Ninja, Naruto era naturalmente más sigiloso que los demás Santos, y con eso bueno a la hora de encontrar información sin que los demás se diesen cuente.

El problema con los Solados del Ejército de Marte (Marcianos) era que hablaban de más cuando creían que nadie estaba escuchando.

Como sea, ahí Naruto ya tenía su plan maestro formado: Obtener la Armadura de Acuario

Naruto la obtendría, con eso sus poderes deberían aumentar y la Armadura le daría más protección a su cuerpo, entonces el iría desde la Casa de Acuario (La cuya posición era una gran ventaja de por sí) y como el Santo de Piscis no existía, eso le daba un viaje corto para llegar hacia donde se encuentran Medea y Marte.

Ahí el rubio planeaba avanzar de forma sigilosa, ocultarse en las sombras (Parece que el simplemente no podía deshacerse de sus rasgos Ninjas, sin importar su honor de Santo), y usar sus poderes de tiempo en el momento menos indicado, de esa forma pudiendo asesinar a Marte y a Medea.

Sin embargo lo que Naruto nunca espero fue que Medea ya había puesto una Maldición en la Armadura de Acuario, pero como Naruto dudaba que Medea se hubiese enterado que el planeaba en traicionarla, así que la explicación más posible era que Medea ya había puesto una maldición desde el comienzo en la Armadura de Acuario, aun si resultaba que Naruto era leal a los ideales de Marte.

El resultado fue un hechizo que le hizo creer a Naruto que los Santos de Bronce eran enemigos de Athena, y que cada Santo Dorado que les hubiese permitido pasar (Kiki de Aries, Harbinger de Tauro…) o les ayudase merecía la muerte por ser un traidor.

Por lo que la primera orden de Medea… fue el enviar a Naruto a encargarse de los Santos de Bronce que ya habían superado la mitad de las Doce Casas.

_-Flashback-_

_**-Escaleras Que Llevan Desde la Casa de Virgo Hasta la Casa de Libra-**_

_Una fuerte lluvia cae sobre el Nuevo Santuario que Marte había creado, quizás esa lluvia era un preludio que la mismísima Tierra había creado para señalizar que el fin se acercaba._

_Los Santos de Bronce, Kouga de Pegaso, Ryuho de Dragón, Yuna de Águila y Haruto de Lobo se encontraban en los escalones que salían de la Casa de Virgo y llevaban a la Casa de Libra._

_Pero al final de esos escalones, inesperadamente para ellos apareció un chico de alrededor la misma edad que ellos tenían… solo que él estaba vistiendo la poderosa Armadura Dorada._

_Hace unos segundos el cielo estaba despejado, pero cuando un meteoro dorado descendió desde el cielo, inmediatamente comenzó a llover y ese chicho rubio y de ojos azules se encontraba mirando a los Santos de Bronce como si se tratasen de seres inferiores._

"_¡Un Santo Dorado!" Exclamo con sorpresa Yuna de Águila, quien no se esperaba ver a uno en los escalones, siendo que hasta ahora cada uno de ellos espero en sus respectivas Casas a que ella y sus amigos llegasen._

_Además Yuna se preguntó si ese Santo Dorado habría salido desde su Casa hasta aquí._

_Pero el que tuvo la mayor impresión… fue Haruto de Lobo. Quien al instante pudo reconocer a Naruto… como el Santo de Plata de Horolgium que había asesinado al anterior Santo de Lobo y hermano mayor de Haruto, Yoshitomi de Lobo._

"_¡Hmp!, yo soy el Santo Dorado que Rige el Tiempo y la Eternidad, Naruto de Acuario," Se presenta Naruto con aires de arrogancia hacia los Santos de Bronce._

_Al parecer esa arrogancia y confianza en exceso eran unos de los síntomas del a Maldición de Medea. _

_Naruto por su parte recordó el haber visto a Haruto en alguna ocasión, pero no puede recordar lo específico de ese encuentro._

"_Escuchen, Santitos de Bronce, es aquí hasta donde ustedes llegan," Declara Naruto mientras se cruza de brazos, "No permitiré que lleguen a la siguiente de las Doce Casas,"._

_Kouga se vio molesto por aquellas palabras, "No importa si eres un Santo Dorado, ¡Nosotros subiremos sin importar quien se interponga!" Declaro el Santo de Pegaso._

"_¿Oh? Esas son palabras demasiados grandes para un mísero Santo de Bronce," Fue la respuesta de Naruto, claramente no tomándose en serio a Kouga y los demás._

_Y para que sus oponentes entendiesen que tan débiles eran comparados con él… un Cosmos Dorado comenzó a rodear a Naruto. _

"_**¡Jikan Ken (Golpe del Tiempo)!"**__ Declaro Naruto, quien en ese instante desapareció de la vista de los Santos de Bronce._

_Los Santos de Bronce estaban sorprendidos por eso, pero antes de que pudiesen comenzar a preguntarse qué había pasado… ellos comenzaron a ser golpeados por algo invisible, lo que los envió unos cuantos escalones abajo._

"_¿Que sucedió?" Se preguntó Kouga, quien estaba ayudando a Yuna para que se levantase._

"_¡Inmediatamente después de que pensamos que había desaparecido, nos golpeó!" Exclamo Souma._

"_¿Sera que es tan rápido que no lo podemos ver?" Intento razonar Ryuho de Dragón. _

_Pero antes de que más preguntas pudiesen ser hechas… Naruto volvió a desvanecerse desde su posición arriba de las escaleras._

'_¡Siento que se mueve!' Pensó un alarmado Ryuho, quien lentamente trata de girar su cabeza hacia la dirección en la cual Naruto se encontraría, '¡Mis movimientos se hacen lentos!' Se dio cuenta un horrorizado Ryuho._

_Sin mencionar que Naruto estaba a su lado, más específicamente donde Ryuho trababa de girar._

"_Mi Jikan Ken será en tres segundos. Dos, uno…" Esa costumbre de contar los segundos y minutos cuando usaba sus poderes de tiempo nunca le había fallado a Naruto._

_Nuevamente los Santos de Bronce eran arrasados por los poderosos golpes del Santo de Acuario._

"_No es que él sea rápido… ¡Nosotros estamos siendo lentificados!" Exclama Ryuho para informarle a sus compañeros._

_Haruto de Lobo por su parte les dijo a los demás que Naruto era capaz de manipular el tiempo._

_Yuna de Águila mostro incredulidad ante que ese tipo de poder fuese posible. _

_Pero por su parte, Kouga de Pegaso no estaba dispuesto a que eso lo superase después de haber llegado tan, pero tan lejos._

"_¡Entonces lo golpeare siendo as rápido que el tiempo con la Velocidad de la Luz!" Dijo un decidido Kouga._

"_**¡Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken! (Meteoros de Pegaso)" **__Y con eso Kouga lanza su técnica hacia Naruto, esperando superarlo._

_Pero antes de que pudiese lanzarlos, en pleno aire el cuerpo de Kouga comenzó a hacerse más lento antes de que los Meteoros pudiesen ser lanzados. Ahora Kouga lentamente se movía en el aire y no había nada que el pudiese hacer al respecto._

'_¡Mi cuerpo!' Pensó en pánico Kouga. Siendo que con eso el nuevamente estaba a la merced del Santo de Acuario._

"_Por lo visto son solo Ocho Segundos los que te tardas en golpearme," Dijo calmadamente Naruto, quien se veía tranquilo aun cuando el peligro de ser atacado por Kouga existía, "Ahora son solo Cuatro Segundos… Tres…" Y mientras contaba, Naruto formo esferas de viento en su manos, aprovechando que ese era su Cosmos Elemental, "Dos…Uno…" Para cuando su cuenta de los ocho segundos que Kouga estaría en el aire… Naruto ya les había lanzado sus esferas de viento a los otros Santos de Bronce. _

"_Y ahora solo tu faltas," Por lo que una patada llego al pecho de Kouga justo antes de que su tiempo regresase a la normalidad, lanzando al Santo de Pegaso junto a sus amigos que estaban en los escalones._

_Y con eso, los Santos de dieron cuenta de que estaban a la merced total de Naruto._

"_Hehehe," Se rio el Santo de Acuario al ver a sus oponentes, "Bueno, no los culpo por estar perdiendo, después de todo… __**Todos los Seres Vivos son Esclavos del Tiempo,**__" Dijo Naruto con aires de superioridad._

"_Así es, el peor rival de cualquier ser vivo es el Tiempo… ¡Es por eso que to soy el Santo más poderoso de todos!" Era evidente que gracias a la Maldición de Medea, el ego de Naruto había subido más de lo que se creía posible._

_Pero Kouga de Pegaso se había negado a rendirse y contra las protestas de sus amigos… este trato de atacar a Naruto una vez más._

_Aun cuando Kouga estaba cansado y lastimado por las duras batallas que él tuvo que superar hasta llegar a este punto… ¡Él nunca se rendiría!_

_Naruto simplemente comenzó a crear un gran tornado de color verde en su mano al usar su Cosmos Elemental del Viento y lo lanzo hacia donde se encontraba Kouga._

_Pero el Santo de Pegaso no se dejó intimidar por eso… _

_Y uso sus dos manos y las puso en frente para bloquear el tornado con todo su poder._

"_¡Kouga!" Grito una preocupada Yuna al ver como el Santo de Pegaso recibía un poder de tal calibre._

"_¡Kouga/Kouga-kun!" Haruto de Lobo y Ryuho de Dragón gritan al unísono por preocupación por su amigo. _

_El tornado de color verde fue simplemente demasiado poderoso, y Kouga no pudo contenerlo por más tiempo al estar cansado por todas sus batallas, así que… Kouga fue mandado a volar fuera de las escaleras de las Doce Casas, en una caída que de seguro lo mataría de cuándo cállese al suelo._

_Pero en ese instante algo que nadie esperaba paso… y todos los presentes fueron transportados por alguien a otro punto de las Doce Casas…_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

"Hehe, Esos Santos realmente era muy fuertes para ser de Bronce," Comento Naruto a nadie en particular, debido a que él estaba solo en los Confines del Tiempo y probablemente en sus últimos momentos de vida, "Al final resulta que era cierto eso de que el Cosmos y no la Armadura él lo que determinaba la victoria,".

De hecho el rubio estaba orgulloso de ver a chicos como esos en el Ejército de Athena, sabiendo que con gente como ellos… el futuro era ciertamente brillante.

Pero luego los ojos de Naruto se volvieron más suaves, como si el siguiente recuerdo fuese algo más emotivo para el que el ultimo recuerdo.

"Sin embargo fue Genbu de Libra mi oponente más difícil, realmente" Si, lo que dejo a Naruto en este lugar fue su pelea con el poderoso Santo de Libra: Genbu.

_-Flashback-_

_**-Afuera de la Casa de Libra-**_

_Varias luces doradas se materializan en este terreno que está afuera de la entrada de la Séptima Casa._

_Y todos los que habían sido víctimas de tal extraño fenómeno estaban muy confundidos._

_Es decir un momento en un lugar y al otro momento un poder externo te transporta a otro lugar cuando estabas teniendo una batalla muy importante…_

"_Esta es la Casa de Libra," Dijo el responsable de traerlos a todos aquí._

_Naruto se voltea para ver… Un Santo Dorado._

"_¿Ah? ¿Acaso fuiste to quien me trajo aquí e interrumpió mi victoria?" Pregunta un irritado Naruto._

"_Ha pasado un tiempo, jóvenes Santos" Comenzó a hablar el Santo de Libra, quien e hablaba a los Santos de Bronce, quienes estaban sorprendidos de verlo aquí._

"_El Santo que Rige el Balance y la Armonía. El Guardián de la Casa de Libra, el Santo Dorado… ¡Genbu de Libra!" Se introduce ante todos Genbu._

_Pero los Santos de Bronce ahora estaban todavía más preocupados ante la idea de tener que enfrentarse a dos Santos Dorados, debido a que como Genbu le había robado la Clothstone de Libra a Shiryuu… no había mucha confianza en él._

"_Aliado o Enemigo, Bien o Mal," Comenzó a hablar Genbu, con una sonrisa en su rostro, "Esa noción… varía en cada persona,"._

_Naruto simplemente observaba con atención a Genbu, tratando de ver si era un aliado para el… pero no era como si el rubio lo necesitase para aplastar a los Santos de Bronce._

"_En que creer… Para quien pelear… Que juzgar como bueno… Que Juzgar como maligno…" Continuo hablando el Santo de Libra, "Hasta el fin de este mundo… El Hombre está obligado a hacer elecciones…" Finalizo de hablar Genbu._

"_¿Y qué significa eso?" Pregunta un Naruto que se está volviendo impaciente._

"_Desde hace mucho tiempo, el Santo Dorado de Libra… es del que se dice que es la pieza fundamental que mide el bien y el mal," Respondió Genbu, "Dohko, Shiryuu, y finalmente yo, Genbu. Todos nosotros somos Santos Dorados elegidos por esta Armadura de Libra," Anuncio Genbu, cosa que alzo las esperanzas de los Santos de Bronce._

"_¡La justicia esta con Athena!" Declaro el Santo de Libra, "¡Y nosotros siempre pelearemos por Athena! ¡Esos son los verdaderos Santos Dorados!" Y con esas hermosas palabras, Genbu se pone en posición de combate, dispuesto a enfrentar a Naruto._

'_Idiota… ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de que yo estoy peleando por Athena?' Pensó un Naruto un tanto molesto por la situación, siendo que la Maldición de Medea había cambiado su percepción de quien era un aliado y de quien era un enemigo, "Eso quiere decir que tú eres mi enemigo," Le dijo Naruto fríamente a Genbu._

"_Correcto," Respondió de forma inmediata y con convicción Genbu._

"_El Ejercito de Marte amenaza a Athena," Dijo Genbu, aunque lo que Naruto entendió fue: 'El ejercito de Athena amenaza a Marte' gracias la Maldición, "¡Y eso equivale a atacar al mundo!" Exclama Genbu, mostrando que él es un verdadero Santo._

_Lamentablemente para Naruto eso era un verdadero enemigo… si la Maldición no estuviese ahí… entonces Naruto hubiese llamado a Genbu un 'Verdadero Santo' también._

"_¡Todos ellos son mis enemigos!" Declara Genbu mientras señala a Naruto con su dedo._

"_¿Entiendes lo que pasara en un pelea de Santos Dorados?" Pregunto seriamente Naruto, para ver si Genbu estaba listo para que este conflicto durase posiblemente 1000 Días._

"_Por supuesto," Asiente Genbu, sin dudar ni una sola vez en su respuesta. _

_Los Santos de Libra y de Acuario se ponen en posiciones de combate, listos para darlo todo en la batalla._

_Ahí los Santos de Bronce se dieron cuenta de que Genbu era un aliado en esta situación y de hecho querían ir a ayudar._

_Genbu se negó a recibir ayuda, debido a que quería que los jóvenes Santos de Bronce pudiesen observar el combate entre Santos Dorados._

"_Sabes, no me molesta si usas tus Armas de Libra, de hecho ellas podrían darte la oportunidad de vencerme," Ofreció un Naruto convencido de que sus poderes del Tiempo le ayudarían a ganar fácilmente._

"_No será necesario," Responde Genbu ante la oferta de Naruto._

_Los Santos Dorados expandieron sus Cosmos al mismo tiempo, lo que repelió a los Santos de Bronce que trataban de ayudar. _

"_Vamos, ¡Naruto!" Exclama Genbu, "No, debería decir… ¡Acuario!" Y con eso Genbu comienza a correr hacia Naruto, con la intención de darle un golpe._

"_¡Es inútil! ¡Yo soy aquel que puede controlar el tiempo y por eso nadie me puede derrotar!" Declara Naruto al ver como Genbu intento atacar._

"_**¡Jikan Ken!" **__Naruto usa su ataque y con su Cosmos el tiempo comenzó a hacerse más lento para Genbu._

"_Genbu, estoy retrasando el transcurrir del tiempo para ti, a más de la mitad," Dijo un confiado Naruto, quien veía como Genbu se acercaba prácticamente en cámara lenta, "Con esto ya no puedes escapar de mí,"._

_Pero algo imposible ocurrió en ese instante, y Genbu súbitamente aumento su velocidad a una igual a la de Naruto y comenzó a atacar con golpes al Santo de Acuario._

_Los Santos de Bronce veían la escena a distancia, pero para ellos era tan rápido que no lo podían seguir con los ojos… la velocidad de los Santos Dorados era increíble. Lo que los de Bronce veían era como Naruto y Genbu aparecían en un lugar y luego desaparecían para aparecer en otro._

_Pero podían ver como Naruto y Genbu intercambiaban golpes y patadas._

_Dentro de la velocidad de la luz, Naruto se preguntaba cómo era posible, mientras bloqueaba los puños de Genbu usando sus brazos como escudos improvisados._

"_¿¡Cómo es posible que no funcione mi técnica!?" Dice un incrédulo Naruto, quien termina recibiendo un golpe en toda la cara de parte de Genbu al haberse distraído por ese pequeño instante._

"_¡Ghh!" Se escucha de Naruto a la vez que el tiempo regresaba a fluir normalmente, el Santo de Acuario termino con una rodilla en el piso debido al golpe. Un leve rastro de sangre se encuentra en el labio de Naruto._

"_Tu técnica funciona a la perfección," Clarifico Genbu que se veía confiado, "Pero… ¡Hay algo que no estas considerando!" _

_Naruto tan solo veía con frustración a Genbu, quien estaba superando al rubio a pesar de que este se declaró el Santo más fuerte de todos a cuando gano la Armadura de Acuario._

_Y aquí había un efecto secundario de la maldición de Medea, la cual en esta situación aumento la ira de Naruto… y alguien enojado es más propenso a cometer errores._

"_Parece que no lo entiendes, Acuario," Comienza a hablar Genbu, "Tu oponente es un Santo Dorado, ¡Yo, Genbu de Libra!" Esa declaración fue suficiente para cambiar la expresión en el rostro de Naruto a una de sorpresa. _

"_Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma…" Una sonrisa por esa expresión en el rostro de Naruto y esas palabras de Genbu… notaban quien tenía la superioridad aquí._

"_¿Por qué…?" Pregunta quietamente Naruto, "¿¡Porque mi técnica no funciona!?". _

"_Es bastante simple," Le responde Genbu, "Si mi velocidad es reducida a la mitad… Entonces solo debo moverme el doble de rápido," Esa respuesta es dicha como la cosa más simple del mundo, aun contando que alguien de rango inferior hubiese sido una víctima del poder de Naruto._

_La expresión de total sorpresa en el rostro de Naruto cambio rápidamente a una de Confianza… él no podía permitirse caer aquí._

"_¿Que? ¿Eso era todo?" Narutp actuaba como si la situación la tuviese controlada, "Entonces solo debo manipular el tiempo a un límite mayor al tuyo," Naruto decidió tomar esa acción._

"_**¡Jikan Ken!" **__Naruto hizo unos movimientos con sus brazos y detrás de él se manifestó un reloj oscuro creado por su Cosmos._

"_¡Oye, bastardo de Libra! ¡Comprobaremos quien gana, mi control del tiempo o tu velocidad!" Desafía Naruto._

"_¡Eso es justo lo que yo deseaba!" Respondió el Santo de Libra._

_Nuevamente ambos Santos hacen arder sus Cosmos al máximo, los cuales colisionan dejando un punto exacto a la mitad._

_Ryuho se dio cuenta de que eso podía ser un preludio… para la Guerra de Mil Días._

"_Libra, el tiempo se volverá aún más lento para ti," Declara un confiado Naruto, convencido de que esta vez el sí podría dominar a Genbu, "¿Me pregunto cuanto podrás resistir antes de caer?". _

"_Acuario," Genbu da una respuesta con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, "Te lo repito… ¡Tu no podrás ganarme nunca!". _

"_Desgraciado…" Murmura con furia Naruto, quien estaba usando la poca voluntad que le quedaba para mantenerse ahí y no hacer una locura como atacar ciegamente a causa de la ira._

_En una batalla como esta… eso podía ser un sinónimo de Suicidio…_

"_En ese caso de lo mostrare…" Genbu nuevamente se prepara para regresar a la ofensiva, "¡La diferencia entre tú y yo!" Y ante todo pronóstico… Genbu dejo una apertura en su posición de combate._

_Una apertura que cualquiera vería y tomaría la oportunidad de atacar._

_De hecho que alguien como Genbu dejase una apertura era suficiente para hacer sospechoso a muchos… _

_Si Naruto fuese Horologium, entonces él se habría dado cuenta de que tal cosa no podía ser un accidente y elegiría otro curso de acción._

_Pero como Naruto aquí es Acuario y además su mente está siendo influenciada… como había sido dicho antes, cuando dejas que la ira te gane… cometes errores estúpidos._

"_¡Idiota, dejaste una apertura!" Y sin detenerse a pensar por siquiera un solo instante, Naruto rápidamente logra dar un salto que lo impulsase al frente de Genbu y darle una patada en el rostro._

_Pero Genbu… únicamente sonríe y al parecer la patada ni le había afectado mucho…_

"_Hmh, ¡Bajaste la guardia!" Respondió Genbu, para el horror de Naruto, quien por puro instinto salto hacia atrás… cosa que Genbu esperase que el rubio hiciese._

_Genbu se impulsa con un salto similar al que dio Naruto… y llega hacia arriba de donde está el rubio._

"_**¡Rozan Shinbu Ken (Puño de la Supremacía de Rozan)!"**__ El puño izquierdo de Genbu se llenó de energía dorada y entonces procedió a darle un potente golpe en la cara a un Naruto que no pudo esquivar._

_¡BOOOM!_

_Resuena el gran poder de aquel ataque, el cual formo un cráter de considerable tamaño, en el cual un Naruto quedo inconsciente pero con sus ojos y boca abiertos… y varias grietas en su Armadura de Acuario._

_Pero eso no iba a dejar fuera de combate a Naruto por mucho tiempo…_

_Naruto después de un minuto comenzo a ponerse de pie, aun cuando él se encontraba dañado del poderoso ataque de Genbu._

"_Como lo pensé, sabía que te pondrías de pie…" Dice Genbu, quien supo que eso no era suficiente para acabar en definitiva con Naruto._

_El Santo de Acuario únicamente mira a Genbu con furia en sus ojos ante el hecho de haber sido superado._

"_¿Acaso te olvidaste, Libra?" Dice Naruto, "¡Estas en frente de aquel que controla el tiempo!" Y así Naruto prepara otro ataque._

"_**¡Jikan Gyakko (Regresión del Tiempo)!"**__ Activando su Cosmos Dorado y girando su cuerpo en el sentido opuesto a las manecillas del reloj… un poder temible se revelaba._

_Las heridas, el cansancio y las grietas en la Armadura de Naruto se habían disipado cuando Naruto retrocedió su propio tiempo para que lo que lo haba dejado en ese estado no hubiese pasado en primer lugar._

_Así que el grupo de los Santos de Bronce se dio cuenta de que Naruto no solo podía manipular el tiempo… sino que también retrocederlo. Ósea… el poder de revertir todo el daño que recibiese._

_La sonrisa de Naruto era idéntica a la de cierto tipo en otra dimensión… (Gilgamesh de Fate Stay NIght…)._

_La batalla entre Libra y Acuario continua, nuevamente desarrollándose a una velocidad tan alta que los Santos de Bronce tienen problemas para seguir con sus ojos._

_Genbu se dio cuenta de que esa habilidad de Naruto era un problema… pero…_

_La pelea a alta velocidad se detiene y se revela que Genbu nuevamente hirió a Naruto y quebró su Armadura… pero con un Jikan Gyakko mas… la cosa fue solucionada y ahora Genbu era el único lastimado aquí. _

"_Bueno, parece que hasta aquí llegaste, Libra," Dijo un Naruto ahora convencido de que su victoria era inminente, "Es imposible que derrotes al Santo más fuerte de todos,"._

"_Ya te lo dije Acuario," Responde Genbu, quien simplemente no siente las palabras de Naruto, "Tú no puedes ganarme," Siguió declarando un seguro Genbu._

_Naruto a causa de eso volvió a mirar con furia a su oponente._

_Así que el rubio primero expulsa Cosmos Dorado de su cuerpo en un intento de intimidar a Genbu._

"_Ya lo decidí," Dijo Naruto después de volver a la normalidad, "Serán diez segundos… en diez segundos morirás, Genbu," Declaro Naruto. _

_Así que al activar su Cosmos, un familiar reloj oscuro se materializa detrás de él._

"_**¡Jikan Ken!"**__ Nuevamente Naruto usa su ataque principal._

_El tiempo de Genbu se hace más lento y en esta ocasión él no puede aumentar su velocidad, así que Naruto le da una devastadora serie de golpes y patadas que lo hicieron retroceder al Santo de Libra. Hasta que únicamente quedaron cuatro segundos._

"_¡Ahora siente en carne propia la técnica más poderosa de Naruto de Acuario!" Y así Naruto reúne todo el Cosmos posible para dar un gran final a este combate._

_Por un momento se puede ver un fondo de estrellas detrás de Naruto, con la imagen de una Mujer con un Cántaro, la constelación de Acuario a sus espaldas._

_La ejecución de esta técnica es muy similar al a Ejecución Aurora del previo poseedor de esa Armadura Dorada, Camus._

_Excepto que al final, las manos de Naruto no se juntaron para formar un Cántaro, sino que las palmas estaban abiertas, muy cerca una de la otra pero sin tocarse._

"_**Chrono Execution (Ejecución Cronos)"**__ Y moviendo sus manos para adelante, una esfera de energía oscura con un aura rojiza a los bordes es lanzada hacia Genbu._

_El Santo de Libra recibe de lleno tal técnica y así, termina siendo impulsado hacía en frente de su Casa de Libra, donde la técnica de Naruto explota y consume el área cercana en su energía._

"_Cero," Una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, Naruto ve como su victoria se ha realizado._

_Pero eso fue un momento muy corto… debido a que Genbu salió del área donde la energía de a Chrono Execution todavía estaba haciendo efecto._

"_¡Esta es tu derrota!" Declara Genbu, quien le da un golpe en toda la casa a Naruto, que lo manda a volar varios pasos atrás, incluso esta vez el rubio termino en el suelo…_

_Naruto se niega a rendirse, como era predecible._

"_J-jikan…" Pero ahora el rubio no encontró las fuerzas para poder terminar esas palabras._

_Aun estando un poco dañado, con raspones y todo eso, Genbu nunca perdió su actitud de confianza ni se dejó intimidar._

"_Parece que has manipulado demasiado el tiempo," Dijo Genbu al ver como Naruto tenía problemas para poder moverse y usar sus poderes, "¡Ya has consumido tu Cosmos mucho más allá del límite!". _

_Naruto, quien se había parado con mucha dificultad no pudo creer lo que había escuchado._

"_¿¡Que dijiste!?" Exclamo el rubio._

"_¿Aun no te das cuenta?" Responde Genbu, quien como desde el principio… estaba seguro de su victoria, "¡De la diferencia de poderes entre tú y yo!"._

_Naruto por supuesto se niega a admitir que tal cosa sea posible._

"_¡Hipócrita!" Responde automáticamente el rubio, "¡Tú también consumiste Cosmos mucho más allá de tu limite!" Simplemente Naruto no quería admitir que Genbu lo superaba._

"_Ciertamente," Asiente calmadamente Genbu, "Así como tu manipulaste el tiempo… ¡Yo también he consumido mucho Cosmos para pelear contigo a una velocidad más allá de mi limite!" Admitiendo eso, Genbu continúa._

"_¡Pero…! ¡Yo aún tengo fuerzas para pelear!" Genbu revela el gran factor que creara una diferencia en esta situación._

_La expresión en el rostro de Naruto era una de sorpresa total a su más puro estilo._

"_Como se nota que no lo entiendes, te lo diré," Entonces ahí Genbu hace la gran revelación para Naruto, "La diferencia decisiva entre tú y yo… esa es… ¡Que tu haz usado demasiado Cosmos de forma innecesaria!". _

"_Eh…" Es lo único que sale de la boca de un impactado Naruto._

"_Aun siendo un Santo Dorado, te creíste superior y cuando comenzaste a perder, usaste todo el Cosmos posible en cada ataque, más aun cuando tu técnica de regresión consume una gran cantidad de Cosmos, lo que no la hace apta para ataques prolongados… ¡Te dejaste dominar por tu ira y ahora estas agotado!" Clarifica Genbu._

_Eso fue lo último… y la Madicion de Medea esta vez uso toda su fuerza para manipular a Naruto para que sacase de su cuerpo hasta la última gota de Cosmos posible que el pudiese aguantar._

"_¡M…MALDITO BASTARDO!" Y con eso Naruto uso una vez más su ataque más poderoso, aun cuando podía llegar a ser letal en esta situación._

"_¡Es inútil!" Exclama Genbu, quien se decepciono al ver como al final Naruto elegía esto en lugar de aceptar su derrota._

_Genbu se prepara para su técnica más fuerte, y del mismo modo que Naruto, un fondo de estrellas y el espacio aparece detrás de Genbu, pero ahora la Constelación de Libra brilla detrás de Genbu._

"_**¡Chrono Execution!"**__ E Ignorando el grito de dolor de su cuerpo, Naruto usa su técnica máxima._

"_**¡Rozan Sho Ten Ha (Furia Ascendente de Rozan)!" **__Y Genbu usa su propia técnica máxima._

_Genbu dispara tras una serie de movimientos con sus brazos concentra su cosmos y lanza un terrible rayo de Cosmos dorado en forma de tornado hacia la técnica de Naruto._

_Ambas técnicas colisionan y luchan la una con la otra… por alrededor de cinco segundos antes de que la técnica de Genbu superase por completo a la de Naruto y terminase golpeando de lleno a Naruto._

"_¡Ahhhh!" Grito Naruto, sintiendo el enorme poder de Genbu. La técnica termino impactándolo contra una de las rocas cerca de las afueras de la Casa de Libra._

_Y con eso… la batalla entre Santos Dorados llego a su final._

_Y lo único que quedaba era una batalla en los Confines del Tiempo entre el Santo de Acuario vs los Santos de Dragón y Lobo._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

"Y fue gracias esa batalla que perdí y llegue a este lugar y ahora lo único que puedo hacer es esperar por la muerte…" Suspira Naruto.

De hecho ya ni le quedaba energía suficiente como para recordar la última batalla que él tuvo y que lo dejo aquí, esperando la muerte.

Ahora él nunca podría volver a casa, aun cuando su familia lo estaría esperando. Naruto ciertamente tenía planes de regresar algún día, pero por lo pronto no había indicios de ese día.

"Me pregunto… ¿Si ellos algún día dejaran de esperar por mí?" Se preguntó a sí mismo el rubio, aunque en el fondo él sabía que su familia… no dejaría de esperar a que el regresase, sin importar cuantos años pasasen.

Naruto guarda su Clothstone en su bolsillo, sabiendo que era más seguro dejarlo ahí por si algún día los Santos de Athena lograsen encontrar este lugar.

Después de todo, la Armadura de Acuario seguía siendo una de las invaluables Armaduras Doradas. Algo que no podía ser simplemente reemplazado ni vuelto a crear.

Así que aun si el moría, Naruto se aseguraría de mantener la Clothstone consigo.

"Estoy… cansado…" El cansancio fue tal, que Naruto cerro sus ojos, aun sabiendo que si él dormía aquí, en el futuro era posible que el no despertase.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, un nombre salió de la boca del Santo de Acuario, "Sonia…" Y así Naruto cerro sus ojos.

Pero en eso, súbitamente el rubio comenzó a sentir una sensación cálida comenzó a materializarse en este lugar, esa sensación definitivamente era un Cosmos, un Cosmos realmente cálido y compasivo fue lo último que Naruto sintió antes de quedar inconsciente.

Tal parece que las esperanzas del Santo de Acuario habían sido respondidas, porque de alguna forma, la salvación para él había llegado.

**-Palestra, (Área Médica)-**

"Hmmmm…" Se puede escuchar la voz de un Naruto que pareciese que se levantaba después de un gran sueño después de haber dormido exhausto.

Aunque considerando las batallas que él había tenido, era muy difícil el juzgarlo por eso.

Los ojos de Naruto se esfuerzan para poder abrirse, como si el Santo de Acuario estuviese entre despertar o simplemente volver a dormirse…

"Realmente eres flojo para despertarte," O quizás iba a ser la voz de esta mujer la encargada de despertar a Naruto.

"_¡!"_ Se puede escuchar el sonido de la sorpresa saliendo de la boca de Naruto, quien inmediatamente abre sus ojos.

El rubio termina sentado en la cama, usando la almohada para apoyar su espalda.

Naruto rápidamente escanea sus alrededores y se da cuenta de que él se encuentra en lo que parece ser una sala médica con varias camas.

La sala no era ni particularmente grade o particularmente pequeña, sino que término medio.

Y aparentemente estaba vacía… salvo por la chica que aparentemente estaba en la cama continua a la de Naruto.

Una chica con un cabello rosa que anteriormente era largo, pero que ahora era cortó en la parte de atrás, piel ligeramente oscura, ojos verdes… y finalmente cicatrices en su cuerpo.

Esta sería la primera vez que Naruto veía a esa chica sin mascara, pero al instante Naruto pudo reconocer a ella como… ¡Sonia de Avispón!

"¡Sonia!" Exclamo Naruto de manera instintiva, de alguna manera ignorando su propia fatiga.

Por su parte la Santa de Escorpio lucio un poco irritada por el hecho de que Naruto hubiese alzado su voz de aquella manera.

"No hagas eso," Respondió una ligeramente molesta Sonia, la cual acariciaba sus orejas para superar ese súbito grito de arte de Naruto.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, "Lo siento…" Se disculpa el Santo de Acuario ante la Santa de Escorpio.

Sonia observa a Naruto por unos segundos antes de dar un suspiro, "Está bien, a decir verdad estaba esperando a que despertases," Dijo ella. Sonia había despertado antes que Naruto, por alrededor de dos horas ella estuvo reflexionando sobre su situación y a la vez mirando a la durmiente cara de Naruto de vez en cuando.

Ella internamente se preguntaba como su… amigo había terminado de tal manera, si él debía estar lejos de las Doce Casas en una misión de resguardar unas ruinas.

Naruto y Sonia durante los años habían desarrollado lo que uno podía llamar una 'Amistad Extraña'.

Como Naruto era el Santo de Plata más capaz cuando él era Horologium, él y Sonia tuvieron varias veces que hacer equipo en misiones, por lo que poco a poco una confianza mutual en las habilidades del otro se había creado.

No era una amistad profunda como la que los Cinco Santos de Bronce tenían, pero algo era algo.

Los ojos de Naruto sin embargo se enfocan en cierta gema, que yace en la pequeña mesita que se encuentra al lado de Sonia.

A Naruto solo le tomo un instante reconocerla. Pero a la vez era difícil de creer que su… 'Amiga' poseyese tal objeto.

"¿Que?" Se escuchan esas palabras provenir de la boca de Sonia, siendo que ella vio claramente como la mirada de Naruto parecía perdida mirando en cierta dirección.

"Supongo que nunca espere verte como una Santa Dorada," Respondió de forma honesta Naruto, quien jugaba en su mano con la Clothstone de Acuario.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, Naruto no creía que el fuese digno de usar esa Armadura.

Porque el haber sido controlado en contra de su voluntad, haber peleado en contra de otro Santo Dorado y casi haber matado a dos Santos de Bronce que si pelearon por Athena… todo eso era demasiado para Naruto.

Pero quizás… la traición de Medea y la revelación e la verdadera naturaleza de esa mujer fue lo que le dolió más a Naruto. Después de todo el rubio había confiado por completo es esa mujer… y ese tipo de traiciones realmente dolían.

"Yo tampoco espere verte como el portador de una Armadura Dorada, Horologium," Respondió Sonia, usando el título de la antigua Armadura de Naruto, pero ella se dio cuenta rápidamente de su error, "O quizás ahora deba referirme a ti como 'Acuario'," Naruto había dejado claro que prefería que lo llamasen por el nombre de la Armadura que el lleva en lugar de su nombre verdadero.

"Con mi verdadero nombre está bien," Dijo Naruto, "Ahora soy una persona diferente de la que yo era antes, así que puedes llamarme Naruto,".

Así es, el antiguo Naruto era el que se creía una persona leal a Athena y que se enorgullecía de serlo.

Quizás por eso el decidió no usar su nombre real, Naruto quería vivir simplemente con el nombre de una de las constelaciones que protegían a su diosa.

Pero después de haber caído víctima de los engaños de Medea, Naruto ya no se veía a sí mismo como un Santo leal a Athena.

Quizás ahora era tiempo de… regresar a casa.

A las Naciones Elementales, y regresar a ser Naruto, el hijo del Hokage.

'_Aunque ni siquiera recuerdo ahora como usar mi Chakra,'_ El entrenamiento de Ionia se había encargado de eso, _'Y aun cuando tengo mi Cosmos, se me hace mal usarlo para motivos personales…_' Ciertamente esas reglas habían quedado grabadas en la cabeza de Naruto, hasta el punto que el rubio no podía simplemente ignorarlas.

"Hmm… parece que tu derrota realmente te afecto más de lo esperado," Comento Sonia, quien no sabía que Naruto había sido ascendido del puesto del Santo de Plata de Horologium, al del Santo Dorado de Acuario.

La antigua hija de Marte estaba segura de que había sido… Medea la que le otorgo esa Armadura de Acuario que había sido puesta bajo un hechizo.

Para empezar, Sonia no había sido informada sobre eso, pero la única persona con el poder de poner un hechizo como ese en la Armadura Dorada era Medea.

"Puede que sí, después de todo no es todos los días que te enteras de que la mujer en la que confiaste te había traicionado, y que todo el tiempo que creíste haber luchado por tu diosa… en realidad estuviste luchando contra ella," Frustración había en la voz de Naruto por no haber podido hacer más.

Originalmente, Naruto había pensado usar sus poderes para regresarlos a todos al Santuario, e inmediatamente ayudar a los Santos de Bronce a cruzar de resto de las Doce Casas.

En se punto los Santos de Bronce habían llegado hacia Libra, por lo que cinco Casas eran las que quedaban por superar, pero con la información que Naruto tenía en ese momento, el rubio creyó que los Santos de Bronce serían capaces de superarlas.

Después de todo después de Libra venia Escorpio (Armadura que no tenía ningún dueño hasta ese momento), Luego Sagitario (Cuyo Guardián, Seiya no se encontraba por ninguna parte,), en Capricornio estaría el maestro de Naruto, Ionia de Capricornio, lo que hubiese sido un desafío sumamente duro para los Santos de Bronce, siendo que Naruto ni siquiera después de obtener la Armadura de Acuario creía estar listo para enfrentarse al Santo de Capricornio. Y la Casa de Acuario obviamente estaría vacía, y el Santo de Piscis ni siquiera parecía existir, ya que nunca nada se habló de él.

Así que desde el punto de vista de Naruto, Capricornio era el único obstáculo a superar.

Y como los Santos de Bronce habían llegado hasta la Casa de Libra para cuando Naruto fue enviado a interferir…

Naruto sintió que quienes tenían más posibilidades de triunfar eran los Santos de Bronce, más aun si Genbu estaba del lado de ellos.

Así que como su último acto como Santo, Naruto decidió darlo todo para que Haruto llegase al Séptimo Sentido.

"Veo que ustedes dos han podido recuperarse bastante rápido," Una voz súbitamente puede ser escuchada desde la puerta de la habitación.

Una voz que Naruto reconoce al instante…

"Genbu…" Dijo Naruto, recordando claramente al Santo de Libra que le dio el combate más duro de su vida.

Y aun cuando el que estaba en control ahí era el Hechizo de Medea… Naruto estaba seguro de que Genbu hubiese podido derrotarlo aun si Medea no hubiese puesto el hechizo en la Armadura de Acuario.

Debido a que incluso entre los Santos Dorados, Genbu de Libra era considerado muy poderoso.

"Naruto de Acuario," Respondió el Santo de Libra, con un simple asentimiento de su cabeza.

Naruto no pudo evitar apartar su cabeza para evitar los ojos de Genbu.

Después de todo está prohibido que los Santos Dorados se peleen entre ellos, pero bajo el control del a Maldición de Medea, él había peleado con Genbu, y más tarde con Ryuho de Dragón y Haruto de Lobo.

"Me alegra ver que ya estás bien y a la vez libre de esa Maldición que había sido puesta en tu Armadura Dorada," Genbu dio una pequeña sonrisa ante eso, después de todo Naruto era alguien joven y con un gran futuro por delante. Hubiese sido una gran lástima que aun después de la Batalla de las Doce Casas, Naruto hubiese continuado bajo los efectos de esa poderosa maldición.

"Ah, sí, logre usar mi Cosmos para que la maldición se debilitase y yo pudiese recobrar el control cuando yo y los Santos de Lobo y de Dragón quedamos atrapados en los Confines del Tiempo," Quizás el haber sido transportado a ese lugar contribuyo a que Naruto pudiese recobrar el control.

"Y ahora me siento bien, parece que realmente pude eliminar la Maldición de Medea por mí mismo," Naruto estaba realmente sorprendido por eso, debido a que él había tratado de superar a la Maldición, pero había fallado en lograrlo.

"La Maldición de Medea efectivamente ha sido eliminada de tu cuerpo por completo, pero no fuiste tú el que la expulso," Clarifico Genbu, "Fue Athena-sama la responsable de haberte liberado de esa maldición," Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar que su… Diosa lo haba salvado.

"¿Athena lo hizo?" Murmuro un impresionado Naruto.

"Si, costo un poco de trabajo y el Santo de Aries, Kiki, tuvo que prestar su ayuda," Kiki era quien tenía los poderes mentales más fuertes de entre todos los Santos Dorados, "Fue algo bueno que te hubiésemos decidido buscar pronto, al parecer estabas al borde de la muerte en esa extraña dimensión en la que te encontrabas," Genbu ayudo a Haruto y Ryugo a escapar de ese lugar, pero solo fue porque la ruta todavía seguía abierta.

Aun si él hubiese querido, Genbu no hubiese podido rescatar a Naruto.

Entonces el Santo de Libra miro a Sonia, quien escuchaba con atención las palabras de Genbu, aunque igual no había mucho que hacer.

"En cuanto a ti, Sonia de Escorpio," Ahora era el turno de Sonia de escuchar a Genbu, "Athena también fue responsable de salvarte,".

Los ojos de Sonia inmediatamente se abren por la sorpresa. Ella no esperaba eso de entre todas las cosas.

Sonia entendía que cuando ella perdió el conocimiento que ella estaba cercana a la muerte, y que quizás ella no se levantaría. Y no tenía sentido que Athena, la diosa por la cual Sonia había hecho tantas cosas en contra… la perdonase.

"¿Cómo terminaron las perdidas?" Naruto finalmente quiso saber eso, lo demás podía ser preguntado después.

Genbu suspira ante eso, aunque de alguna manera el Santo de Libra sabía que Naruto iría a preguntar eso.

"Paradox de Géminis, Schiller de Cáncer, Mycenae de Leo, Ionia de Capricornio y finalmente Amor de Piscis," Dijo Genbu, indicando a los Santos Dorados que habían muerto en la Batalla de las Doce Casas.

"¿¡Mi maestro fue derrotado!?" Fue lo que exclamo Naruto de manera instintiva al oír el nombre del Santo de Capricornio entre los caídos.

Ese que el simple hecho de que Ionia de Capricornio hubiese muerto era inconcebible para Naruto, después de todo el Santo de Acuario había visto en persona el gran poder que el Santo de Capricornio poseía.

Ionia… aquel hombre legendario que había vivido por siglos y siempre había sido uno de los más fervientes y devotos protectores de Athena. Y cuyo poder y experiencia eran rivalizados por nadie.

Ese mismo hombre que le dio a Naruto el entrenamiento más severo de su vida… había fallecido.

Por otra parte Sonia estaba sorprendida por oír que Mycenae había muerto… y además se puso curiosa al oír hablar del Santo de Piscis, debido a que nunca se había hablado de el (Medea había mencionado que la Armadura de Acuario había sido reservada por el Santo de Horologium, mientras que la de Escorpio estaba ya planeada para 'Cierta persona', pero nunca se mencionó nada sobre Piscis).

"Ahora mismo no puedo darles muchos detalles sobre como procedieron las demás batallas, pero como ya se habrán imaginado por el hecho de que Palestra todavía existe, Marte fue derrotado, lo mismo ocurrió con Medea," Naruto asintió ante esas palabras, aunque internamente el rubio sonreía al oír que esa mujer finalmente había caído.

Por otra parte Sonia simplemente suspiro al oír eso, ella supo eso al instante que ella se despertó en una cama médica… que su padre había fallado y que Athena había triunfado.

A Sonia le costó aceptar el hecho de que los años de esfuerzo y trabajo que su padre había puesto para crear un mundo mejor habían fallado. De hecho ella hubiese escapado de este lugar al instante de no ser porque su cuerpo todavía estaba dañado por el exceso de poder de la Armadura de Escorpio y por lo tanto moverse no era tan simple.

En sí, lo primero que la Hija de Marte hizo al darse cuenta de que su padre había fallado… fue llorar (Sonia agradeció el hecho de que Naruto estaba inconsciente, ella no quería que él hubiese visto sus lágrimas).

"Sin embargo, las cosas no terminaron ahí," Genbu continuo hablando aun cuando Naruto y Sonia creían que ya se había acabado la historia, "Resulta que Medea nunca le fue leal a Marte y termino traicionándolo cuando fue derrotado, en realidad ella estaba del lado del Dios de la Oscuridad, Abzu," Entonces Genbu continuo contándole lo que el sabia gracias a los relatos de los Santos de Bronce que pudieron llegar al Planeta Marte para terminar la Guerra.

De cómo los Santos Dorados que quedaban (Kiki de Aries, Harbinger de Tauro, Fudou de Virgo y Genbu de Libra) cuando el Planeta Marte comenzó a drenar la vida del Planeta Tierra. Los Dorados usaron su Cosmos

De que el gran mal que se tuvo que derrotar al final fue Abzu, el Dios de la Oscuridad, quien a pesar de tener un enorme poder, era débil ante el Cosmos del Elemento Luz que Kouga de Pegaso poseía.

Y finalmente, el Dios de la Oscuridad fue derrotado por Kouga, de esa manera liberando a Athena, quien había sido aprisionada en el Planeta Marte, en donde ella iba a ser usada como el 'Árbol de la Vida' del nuevo mundo de Marte.

Cuando Genbu termino de hablar, Naruto y Sonia mostraban diferentes reacciones.

Naruto estaba pensativo, contemplando lo que le había escuchado, pero a la vez se sintió culpable de no haber estado con los demás Santos Dorados ayudando a que la vida de la Tierra no fuese drenada.

Por otra parte se notaba que Sonia estaba frustrada aun cuando ella estaba mirando hacia abajo para que los demás no viesen su rostro. La Santa de Escorpio simplemente no podía perdonar como esa mujer había manipulado a su padre durante todos estos años para al final traicionarlo cuando el ya no fuese útil. Sin contar con el hecho de que Medea le había dado a Sonia la Armadura de Escorpio a pesar de no estar lista y casi morir como consecuencia.

Pero aun así… una pequeña parte de Sonia estaba feliz de que esa mujer hubiese muerto finalmente.

"Así fue todo," Concluyo Genbu. Diciendo todo lo que debía ser explicado.

"Ya veo…" Es la respuesta de Naruto, aunque honestamente todo esa información era demasiado, lo único que el rubio puede decir es que como Medea había muerto, las cosas iban a mejorar, especialmente ahora que Athena finalmente había regresado.

Sonia simplemente decidió guardar silencio y reflexionar sobre lo que ella debería hacer, por una parte ella estaba totalmente perdida sobre a donde regresar, ya que toda su familia había muerto con excepción de su hermano menor, Edén de Orión.

Pero cuando Abzu fue derrotado, Edén decidió seguir su propio camino e irse a algún lugar, aun sabiendo que su hermana continuaba con vida.

Así que cuando ella pudiese caminar normalmente y sin cansarse, Sonia planeaba ir a buscar a Edén.

'_Pero antes de irme dejare la Clothstone aquí, yo ya no la necesito,'_ Decidió mentalmente Sonia.

Después de estar al borde de la muerte por no poder controlar ese enorme poder, Sonia decidió dejar la Armadura de Escorpio en manos de los Santos, la mala experiencia que ella vivió le dejo sin ganas de volver a usar esa Armadura, y quizás incluso miedo…. Además… Sonia no tenía la más mínima intención de servir bajo Athena.

Sonia sabía que ella aún era bastante fuerte sin ninguna Armadura, así que había poco de que preocuparse.

"Por cierto," La voz de Genbu hizo que Sonia dejase de concentrarse en sus pensamientos, "A pesar de todo, ambos son oficialmente reconocidos como Dorados, por lo que Athena dio la orden de que cuando pudiese caminar y moverse, ambos fuesen a su recamara en el Santuario para hablar," Su tono se tornó más serio cuando dijo esas últimas palabras.

Al instante Naruto y Sonia se dieron cuenta de que algo había cambiado.

"Con solo verlos a simple vista puedo decir que ambos planean dejar a los Santos," Declaro Genbu, mirando con seriedad a los Santos de Acuario y a la Santa de Escorpio.

Por un leve instante ambos vieron al Santo de Libra como si fuese un gigante, mientras que Naruto y Sonia se sintieron muy pequeños ante la presencia de Genbu.

"Deben recordar que ambos ahora son Santos Dorados, y no pueden simplemente marcharse, en especial después de una guerra," El Santuario ahora necesitaba poder, especialmente por haber perdido cinco Santos Dorados durante la guerra (Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Capricornio y Piscis), "Si realmente se marchan así sin más, entonces eso será considerado como _**traición**_," Un énfasis especial apareció en esa última palabra.

Con eso Naruto y Sonia claramente entendieron las implicaciones.

"No importa como ambos hubiesen podido conseguir las Armaduras Doradas, el hecho es que pudieron usarlas y pelear con ellas, ustedes dos son reconocidos por Athena como Santos Dorados," Dijo Genbu.

"Un momento… eso quiere decir que la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí…" Fueron las palabras de Sonia, quien se dio cuenta de la otra razón por la cual el Santo de Libra había sido el que los había recibido a ambos.

"Estas en lo cierto," Genbu cerro sus ojos y asintió en confirmación a las palabras de Sonia, "Fui enviado para asegurarme de que ninguno de los dos intentase de escapar," Athena fue la que pidió que Genbu vigilase a Naruto y Sonia, pero Fudou de Virgo le había aconsejado a Genbu que por cómo habían terminados las respectivas batallas de Naruto y Sonia en las Doce Casas, era buena idea tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que uno de esos dos quisiese escapar.

Aunque esa preocupación estaba en gran parte basada en Sonia, siendo que como ella era la Hija de Marte, no había garantía de que ella se tomase bien la derrota de su padre.

Por lo que la Santa de Escorpio podría incluso tratar de tomar la vida de Athena en venganza.

"Entonces recuerden que yo estaré en Palestra, mañana iremos al Santuario," Y con esas palabras Genbu de Libra salió de la habitación.

Nuevamente Naruto y Sonia terminaron los dos solos.

"…como era de esperarse, no confían en mí," Finalmente hablo Sonia, pero no había tristeza en su voz, de hecho el tono en la voz de la Santa de Escorpio indicaba que ella se esperaba eso.

Si la situación fuese a la contraria y un ex-Santo de Athena estuviese en una situación similar y fuese considerado parte del ejercito de Marte, entonces ella trataría a esa persona de forma similar a como se le está tratando a ella.

"…No te ves muy enojada por eso," Respondió Naruto después de pensarse que responder.

A diferencia de Naruto, quien realmente consideraba ser parte de los Santos como algo muy importante y querido para sí mismo, Sonia quien le era leal a Marte desde el comienzo probablemente no pensaba que ser parte de los Santos fuese mucho.

"A diferencia tuya, para mí no es la gran cosa," Respondió de Sonia de manera simple y directa.

Ella sabía cuán importante era para Naruto su posición como Santo, quizás por influencia de Ionia de Capricornio, quien era bastante devoto a Athena y a los Santos, aun entre los Santos de diferentes generaciones.

Ella esperaba recibir alguna clase de regaño de parte del rubio por haber dicho esas palabras… pero en lugar de eso…

"Lo entiendo," Respondió un Naruto que dio una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a Sonia, "Lo supuse desde el principio, después de todo la Armadura que vestías antes mostraba que eras más una aliada de Marte que de los Santos," Pero como Naruto creía que Marte se había reformado y cambiado de lados (Junto con los demás Santos de Plata), el decidió no molestar a Sonia aun cuando ella no era parte de los Santos, sino que leal a alguien más.

Al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto… Sonia simplemente no supo que hacer.

En la mente de rubio, Sonia ya estaba perdonada y además vista como una amiga, el la veía como una amiga desde hace años, e incluso ahora eso no cambiara.

"Idiota…" Murmuro ella, una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa casi imperceptible aparece en los labios de la Santa de Escorpio ante el chico… que la ayudo a sobrevivir cuando ella iba a morir en la Casa de Escorpio.

Aun si en persona Naruto no hubiese estado ahí, tan solo esos recuerdos con el fueron la clave.

Sonia decidió que ya fue suficiente, y además ella todavía se estaba recuperando de su pelea contra Souma de León Menor.

"Suficiente," Dijo ella de la nada, cosa que puso curioso a Naruto.

Ella vuelve a recostarse en su cama, pero ahora Sonia se enfocó para la derecha, de esa manera dándole la espalda a Naruto.

"Estoy cansada, así que volveré a dormir," Y con eso, la Santa de Escorpio cerro sus ojos, esperando poder dormir.

Naruto tan solo miro a Sonia por unos instantes… luego de decidir hacer lo mismo.

Y al día siguiente, ambos, Naruto y Sonia se habían recuperado bien, hasta el punto en el que ambos podían ir desde Palestra hasta el Santuario, con Genbu de Libra como compañía… y como el que se aegurase de que ninguno de los dos tratase de escapar.

Aunque quizás preocuparse de eso… no era realmente necesario.

**-Aposentos de Athena-**

Naruto se encuentra arrodillado en señal de reverencia ante su Diosa.

Cuando fue su turno de ser llamado, Naruto se encontró con Sonia en la entrada de los Aposentos de Athena, la Santa de Escorpio se veía… bastante pensativa cuando salió.

De hecho aun cuando el rubio trato de llamarla, ella no respondió en lo absoluto, como si hubiese estado absorbida en sus pensamientos y que nada más importase.

…Pero el hecho de que ella continuase llevando consigo la Clothstone… quiere decir que lo que fuese que haya ocurrido dentro de esa sala… fue suficiente como para hacer que alguien como Sonia cambiase de opinión.

La Diosa Athena le pidió a Naruto que explicase cómo se sentía sobre su rol como Santo…

Y con un Naruto que no era capaz de mentirle a su Diosa, él dijo todo sobre su situación.

"Y eso fue lo que paso," Termino su explicación Naruto, quien vio que Athena estaba pensando profundamente en lo que había escuchado.

Pero en comparación con lo que ella escucho de Sonia… lo que le paso a Naruto es más suave.

"Naruto, a pesar de que no creas que eres digno de llevar esa Armadura Dorada, yo puedo ver que tú eres el indicado para llevarla," Le dijo Saori a su Santo de Acuario, "Yo y los demás Santos te hemos perdonado, el único que falta que te perdone se trata de… tú mismo," Dijo ella, a lo que los ojos de Naruto se quedaron abiertos de la sorpresa por esas palabras.

"Athena… yo…" Pero antes de que Naruto pudiese intentar dar otra respuesta, la voz de la otra persona que estaba en la sala se puede oír.

"Athena está en lo cierto, necesitas más confianza en ti mismo, Naruto de Acuario," Quien hablo fue Seiya de Sagitario. Quien salió de su posición de escondite al darse cuenta de que Naruto realmente no intentaría nada en contra de Athena.

"Sagitario…" Murmuro Naruto, sus ojos miraban con admiración a ese hombre que en el pasado fue el Santo de Pegaso y que ahora es toda una leyenda viviente.

Quizás, incluso el Santo Dorado más poderoso de entre todos los que quedan.

"Incluso ahora puedo ver que tu corazón tiene un gran sentido de la justicia, sería realmente lamentable que alguien como tu decidiese renunciar a ser un Santo únicamente por haber cometido un error," Dijo Seiya, quien después de ver con sus propios ojos a Naruto, supo que el chico tenía un gran potencial y poder que aun tenia espacio para crecer.

"¡Pero ese error mío termino haciendo la situación peor para ustedes!" Finalmente Naruto no pudo contener más sus emociones y termino gritando esas palabras.

Hubo un leve silencio en la habitación por ese inesperado grito. Quizás nadie se habría esperado eso de alguien como Naruto, quien sabía mantener sus emociones a raya.

"Naruto, por favor levanta tu cabeza," Dijo Athena en un tono gentil de voz.

Naruto hace lo que su Diosa le había ordenado, y cuando lo hace se encuentra con una sonrisa llena de compasión en los labios de Athena.

"Aun cuando lo que dices es cierto, parece que te olvidas que también ayudaste a que nosotros tuviésemos la victoria," Naruto lucía un tanto confuso con eso, como si intentase entender a lo que se refería Athena.

"Haruto de Lobo me explico que actuaste como si me hubieses traicionado totalmente para hacer que el despertase el Séptimo Sentido, y que con tus últimas palabras les deseaste buena suerte a los Santos de Bronce," Naruto se sonrojo un poco al escuchar a su Diosa hablando sobre… 'ese momento'.

Naruto simplemente había decidido confiar en las posibilidades de los Santos de Bronce, y además como castigo por sus acciones, el Santo de Acuario decidió sacrificarse para que los Santos de Bronce que si eran leales a Athena pudiesen ganar.

El rubio no se había esperado que todos ellos hubiesen logrado superar a las Doce Casas, a Marte y finalmente a Abzu sin haber perdido a ninguno de ellos en el proceso.

Realmente eso fue un milagro…

"Tus acciones nos ayudaron, al menos para mí… tu eres un verdadero Santo," Declaro Seiya.

Pero escuchando las palabras de su Diosa y el Santo Legendario… la determinación original de Naruto de irse a casa y nunca volver a involucrarse con los Santos se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Naruto tampoco podía sentir ninguna mentira en las palabras de Seiya y de Saori, lo que hacía todavía más difícil el seguir su meta original de marcharse…

"… Gracias," Al menos el rubio podía ofrecer su gratitud ante su Diosa y el Santo Legendario, "Si honestamente piensan así, entonces creo que no habría nada de malo en quedarme,".

Athena y Saori intercambian miradas, ambos asintiendo como si un mensaje sin palabras hubiese sido dado.

"Naruto de Acuario," Ahora la voz de Athena se vuelve seria y pareciese que un líder estuviese hablando, después de todo por algo ella era a quien los Santos le eran leales, "Sé que es muy pronto, pero tus poderes son necesitados para una misión,".

Naruto trato de no verse visualmente sorprendido ante eso, pero fallo miserablemente, usualmente una petición como esa seria meses después en lugar de inmediatamente unos minutos.

Naruto no se sentía muy seguro ahora, después de todo la última vez que el uso la Armadura de Acuario, el termino siendo poseído por una Maldición.

"Veras, cuando el Planeta Marte comenzó a drenar la vida del Planeta Tierra, varios sellos que contenían a varios Dioses y seres malignos se comenzaron a debilitar," Comenzó su explicación la Diosa Athena, "En los días próximos a la derrota de Abzu, tuvimos que enviar a varios Santos de Plata y de Bronce a vigilar los Sellos, y de hecho los más importantes fueron encargados a los Dorados,".

Naruto asiente, entendiendo que eventos tan grandes que casi acabaron con la humanidad de seguro iban a tener repercusiones.

"Entonces…" Naruto se puso a pensar en eso, "¿Quiere decir que me están enviando a mí a encargarme de un Sello?" Era la única respuesta lógica.

"Correcto," Asintió Seiya de Sagitario, "Pero este Sello es Diferente, ya que no sella a un ser en particular, de hecho ni siquiera hay un ser real sellado, únicamente restos de sangre y carne de sus cuerpos, las almas de esos seres hace mucho tiempo que han dejado este mundo,".

Por alguna razón un sentimiento de familiaridad se comienza a apoderar de Naruto, como si él hubiese oído en el pasado algo similar a lo que Seiya estaba contando.

"Pero aun así tan solo son solo restos de carne y sangre los que están bajo el Sello, todavía esos restos tienen un gran poder y pueden conceder un poder similar al de los Dioses si alguien llegase a consumirlos, o cualquier cosa que floreciese en donde se encuentra el Sello," Por la forma en la que lo explico Seiya, seria potencialmente catastrófico si alguien realmente obtuviese esos Poderes Divinos.

"Está bien, acepto la misión," Asintió Naruto, quien aun si hubiese llegado a renunciar el ser un Santo, no podía simplemente ignorar algo como eso.

Athena sonrió, viendo la voluntad de Naruto. Y a la vez el hecho de que el aceptar la misión indicaba que él había decidido serle leal a Athena.

"Entonces, ¿En dónde es mi misión?" Pregunta el rubio.

"Tu misión será en… tu lugar de origen, las Naciones Elementales," Revelo Seiya… ese era el otro gran factor que requería la presencia del Santo de Acuario en esta misión.

Ese fue el momento en que la calma de Naruto definitivamente se había esfumado.

"¿¡Que!?" Exclamo el Santo de Acuario, quien incluso se había puesto de pie al decir esas palabras.

"Cálmate," Respondió Seiya, quien no había perdido su compostura en lo más mínimo, "Primero me gustaría que escuchasen la explicación y entonces puedes dar una respuesta," Y así, el Santo de Sagitario le explico todo lo que el sabia a Naruto.

Al final de la explicación, Naruto decidio… aceptar la misión.

¿Cuál podría haber sido tal peligro que el Santo de Acuario decidió regresar a casa?

**-Puerto-**

Podemos ver a tres personas esperando un barco en este puesto de una ciudad griega.

Un chico rubio, una chica de piel morena y cabello rosa, y finalmente el mayor del grupo con cabello marrón.

Aquí ellos parecían un simple grupo de amigos, gente común y corriente, un grupo de amigos que simplemente esperaba un bote para quizás ir a un lugar a divertirse.

Pero la realidad no podía estar más alejada de eso.

"Dentro de poco debería llegar el barco," Dijo Genbu de Libra, mirando a la distancia para ver si se habría acercado, "Por cierto, para que les quede claro el barco que nos llevara al lugar de origen de Naruto fue enviado por la Fundación Graude," Naruto levanta levemente la ceja ante ese nombre, siendo que el Santo de Acuario nunca había oído hablar de esa organización.

El Santo de Acuario decidió preguntar luego. Después de todo habría tiempo de sobra en el viaje.

"Naruto," Ahora Genbu decidió cambiar de tema para hablar sobre la misión, "Como tu provienes de las Naciones Elementales, y además estuviste en varios lugares del continente durante la última fase de tu entrenamiento, entonces eres el más indicado para guiarnos," Dijo el Santo de Libra.

"Ya que confías tanto en mi para dejarme a cargo de guiarlos, hare mi mejor esfuerzo," Respondió Naruto a la vez que asintió, "Descuiden, yo estuve en la mayoría del continente, así que se me muchas rutas," Esas palabras fueron dichas con confianza.

Ahí es cuando Sonia decide hacerle otra pregunta a Naruto.

"Si conoces tanto, entonces podrías decirnos donde sería un buen lugar para establecer una base," Dijo la Santa de Escorpio, "Como puede que esta misión se prolongue, lo mejor sería decidir un lugar donde quedarnos," Como Sonia había hecho desde pequeña misiones para su padre, ella sabía muy bien cómo proceder en este tipo de situaciones.

Naruto lucio pensativo por unos instantes, como si estuviese pensando en el lugar ideal para esa base… hasta que una idea llego a su cabeza.

"Podemos ir a quedarnos a mi aldea, estoy seguro de que mi familia nos recibirá bien," Dijo Naruto, usando un tono de voz de confianza, aunque por dentro el rubio estaba bastante nervioso, después de todo habían sido años desde la última vez que él había visto a su familia.

Especialmente desde aquella… horrible despedida con Naruko….

Incluso ahora recordar ese momento era algo sumamente incómodo para el Santo de Acuario. El paso del tiempo no había ayudado en nada a su dolor…

En el caso de sus padres y amigos, las cosas deberían estar bien. Así que con eso Naruto no tenía por qué preocuparse.

"¿Tu familia?" Se escucha decir a Sonia, quien mira a Naruto con curiosidad, "Siempre supuse que como la mayoría de los Santos, tú no tenías una familia," Dijo la Santa de Escorpio.

Aun así ese dato era verdad, siendo que eran extremadamente pocos aquellos Santos que tuviesen padres o una familia a la que regresar.

Ejemplos perfectos eran los Santos de Pegaso, León Menor, Lobo, Agila, Tauro, Géminis y la gran mayoría de los Dorados.

"A decir verdad ese es un tema del que no me gusta mucho hablar," Confeso Naruto a su amiga/compañera de armas.

A Naruto no le gustaba mucho tocar ese tema por el simple hecho de que la nostalgia es bastante fuerte, cada vez que el rubio pensaba en su hogar y familia, el deseo de regresar se hacía bastante fuerte.

Sin embargo Naruto se dio cuenta de que como él y sus compañeros Santos Dorados iban en una misión, ellos debían saber esa información ya que quizás les podía ayudar en el futuro.

"Ah, ya llego el bote," Se dio cuenta Sonia, quien había levantado su mirada por un leve instante para ahí ver al bote que los iba a recoger. Ese bote era grande y se notaba que era para varias personas.

La conversación se vio interrumpida y los Santos Dorados abordan el bote.

**-En el Bote-**

"Entonces ahora puedes decirnos más sobre tu familia, ya que al parecer nos estaremos quedando con ellos," Dijo Genbu, quien a diferencia de Naruto y Sonia, el Santo de Libra estaba descansando su espalda contra la pared.

Naruto y Sonia ahora veían el mar desde uno de los bordes del bote.

"El nombre de mi padre es Minato Namikaze, el líder de mi aldea y un hombre bastante fuerte," Dijo Naruto mientras él y sus compañeros miraban el mar desde el borde del bote.

"Mi hermana gemela se llama Naruko, una chica bastante fuerte y que tiene a un Zorro de Nueve Colas sellado en ella, creo que para el día de hoy ella debe haberse vuelto en la chica más poderosa de su rango de edad," Y aun cuando suene un tanto arrogante, Naruto estaba bastante seguro de que el superaba a Naruko, sin importar lo fuerte que esta se haya vuelto.

Después de todo el Santo de Acuario estaba absolutamente seguro de que su hermana no había pasado por un entrenamiento infernal como el que Naruto había sido sometido a las manos de Ionia.

Conociéndola, Naruto había supuesto que Naruko se había sometido a un entrenamiento a difícil de seguir para niños de la edad de ella.

"Y finalmente esta mi madre… su nombre es Mikoto Uchiha," Revelo Naruto, "Hasta donde yo estaba enterado, ella es la única miembro sobreviviente de su clan, pero es una buena madre," Sonrió levemente Naruto al recordar a esa mujer que él estaba orgulloso de llamar madre.

Y así, nuestros Santos Dorados continúan moviéndose hacia el lugar de origen de Naruto, con el objetivo de reparar el Sello de Tifón.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¡Segundo cap terminado! (Regalo de Año Nuevo!... aunque un poco tarde por dificultades técnicas XD).

Como verán, Genbu de Libra acompañara a Naruto y a Sonia en la misión a las Naciones Elementales. Como vieron, aquí fue Naruto siendo un amigo con Sonia lo que últimamente logro hacer que ella no perdiese el control y muriese por no poder controlar la Armadura de Escorpio, Sonia simplemente quedo inconsciente, pero viva. (Además por eso ella es más abierta con Naruto).

Debido de que entre todos los Santos Dorados que quedan, Genbu es el más estable e indicado para la situación, ya que con los otros seria:

_**Kiki de Aries: "Estoy ocupado" –Dice eso mientras repara la Armadura de Sagitario-**_

_**Harbinger de Tauro: "¡Vamos a romper los huesos de los Shinobi!"**_

_**Paradox de Géminis: -Un letrero en la casa de Géminis dice: 'Por ahora no hay nadie disponible'-**_

_**Fudou de Virgo: "Este lugar necesita salvación" –Dice mientras activa sus poderes y su cara cambia-**_

_**Seiya de Sagitario: "Mi armadura no está reparada, ¡Y necesito proteger a Athena!"**_

Así que Genbu era el que estaba disponible y que podía mantener el control de la situación.

Sonia y Naruto ahora no están seguros de usar las Armaduras Doradas, aunque es Sonia la que tiene más dudas que nadie ya que ella casi muere por no poder controlarla, así que uno de los puntos de la relación de Naruto con Sonia será como Naruto ayuda a Sonia a que ella supere sus miedos y se ponga la Armadura de Escorpio.

Por otra parte mi decisión de hacer que Minato se hubiese casado una vez más (Ahora con Mikoto) fue porque considere que Kushina no habría podido sobrevivir mágicamente en esta ocasión.

Claro está, Mikoto y Minato se casaron después de la Masacre de los Uchiha.

Y si se fijan en las palabras de Naruto, el no menciona a Sasuke en ninguna ocasión cuando hablaba de su familia, esto se volverá muy importante en el futuro. Siendo que lo que le ocurrió al Uchiha será un punto importante en el futuro.

Bueno, por ultimo les informo que los Pallasites tendrán un rol en esta historia, aunque ellos no serán el mayor enfoque. Más bien algo secundario.

Después de todo Pallas todavía no resucita en este mundo, pero como vimos gracias a Ikki… su pelea con Aegaeon tuvo lugar mientras Kouga y los otros peleaban contra Marte y por eso no pudo aparecer en la primera temporada de Omega.

Por lo que los Pallasites estaban activos desde antes.

En fin, como el próximo cap es en donde comienza verdaderamente la historia con nuestro trio de héroes, por lo que habrá opening in el próximo.

¡Nos vemos! Por favor dejen reviews, ya que esta ha sido el capítulo más largo de todos los que he escrito en mis historias. Y si algo como esto no lo hace bien… puede que me desanime…

Respuestas a Reviews del Cap Anterior:

-jbadillodavila: Bueno, me agrada que te guste, sobre la otra historia, como ahora estoy en 'Modo Full Saint Seiya', mi enfoque ahora es otro.

-alexzero: Bueno, aquí está la contiXD

-Roy4: ¿En serio? Si Omega actualmente es bastante bueno, pero bueno, esas cosas son opiniones personales. Igual me alegra que te tomases el tiempo de dejar un comentario, entonces simplemente tratare de hacer la historia muy buena para que la sigas.

- Toaneo07 Ver2.0: Como muchos le dicen que si a las técnicas de hielo, entonces lo hare. No ignoro a Kaguya y al Juubi, pero aquí las cosas serán distintas con ellos, pero por ahora los detalles serán secretos.

- XxRisexX: Gracias amigo, tú también sacas buenas ideas, Bueno, más miembros vendrán, de hecho Aries, Tauro y Libra están decididos.

-Element-OverLord: ¡Y Aquí está el capítulo!

-Guest (1): Bueno, Tsuna estará en la Saga Dorada, pero quizás como otro signo.

-Guest (2): Lo mismo que la respuesta del de arriba.

-ferduran: Aquí está, aunque ahora será más de cómo hacer que Sonia sea quien se pase a los buenos.

-zanka no tachi: Bueno, todos tienen sus razones y opiniones, yo opino que los Dorados de Omega esta interesantes (No tanto como los del Lost Canvas, pero por ahí,), lo de los elementos fue algo para que Abzu pudiese ser derrotado, y finalmente se olvidaron de ellos porque la segunda temporada fue hecha por un equipo diferente del de la primera.

-coronadomontes: Bueno, a Mycenae de Leo Naruto no lo pudo salvar, pero a Sonia si. Esta historia es antes de la Segunda Temporada/Saga de Pallas, pero como vimos con Aegaeon, entonces será posible ver a los Soldados de Pallas antes de que ella regrese.

-diego muoz agama: Bueno, como claramente se puede ver, Naruto obtendrá esos poderes.

-Angel de la Luz 95: Bueno, a ti ya te respondí por PM.

-Pedro52: Si, esta historia es cool.

-Double-DecaKiva-DenBlades: Aquí no habrá Bashing (Bueno… quizás haga una excepción para Danzo), Y Haruto será como en el Canon, no vendrá de las Naciones Elementales.

-mileto1: Bueno, aun cuando no te guste Omega, dale una oportunidad a esta historia. Se pondrá buena. Aquí no habrá Titanes.


End file.
